Ne jamais dire jamais
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella est une jeune femme de 28 ans, célibataire, sans emploi stable. Totalement décomplexé sexuellement elle assume et expérimente tout dans ce domaine.Elle n'a qu'une seule règle : Ne jamais être la maîtresse d'un homme. Jusqu'au jour ou pour fuir un homme elle va s'inviter à la table d'un autre. Finalement, les règles ne sont-elle pas faite pour être changée ? Mais à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir**

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Je remercie Lydie pour la correction**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Bella

**- Deux bières et... un coca s'il vous plaît. **

Je patientai tranquillement au bar en attendant ma commande. Je payai les consommations et retournai auprès de Rosalie, ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie, et mon frère. Ce soir, nous fêtions l'annonce de la grossesse de Rose. Ça faisait 8 ans qu'ils essayaient de faire un bébé.

Rosalie et moi étions amies depuis le lycée, nous avions 16 ans, j'étais arrivée intimidée et maladroite, elle avait pris ma défense dès le premier jour et depuis nous étions inséparables. Elle avait rencontré Emmett la première fois qu'elle était venue chez moi. À l'époque, mon frère se moquait de Rosalie, dans le sens où il avait déjà une copine mais Rose était tombée folle amoureuse de mon crétin de frère et avait tout fait pour l'avoir. Malgré les larmes qu'elle avait pu avoir à cause de lui, jamais elle n'avait baissé les bras.

Emmett avait trois ans de plus que nous, il était beau, je devais avouer que mon frère était canon, mais je ne lui dirai jamais en face, il n'attendait que ça ! Il s'était enfin intéressé à Rosalie quand nous avions eu 18 ans, il l'avait embrassée le jour de son anniversaire, il avait dit ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt parce qu'elle était mineure et lui majeur. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Quand elle a eu 20 ans, ils s'étaient mariés, Rose était vite tombée enceinte suite au mariage, c'était volontaire mais elle avait fait une fausse couche. Depuis ils avaient essayé d'en faire un autre. Sans succès jusqu'à maintenant.

**- Bon, à vous et au futur Swan ! Emmett, je prie pour que vous ayez une fille et qu'elle t'en fasse baver mon vieux ! **

**- Je l'enverrai chez toi pour toutes les vacances Bella.**

**- Oh mais elle adorera sa tata Bella ! **

Je levai ma boisson et nous trinquâmes à cette bonne et heureuse nouvelle. Pour ma part à 28 ans, j'étais toujours célibataire, deux, trois histoires à droite à gauche mais rien de sérieux, je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse encore. J'avais une situation professionnelle un peu floue, à la base j'étais dans la littérature mais faute d'emplois dans mon domaine, j'allais de petits boulots en petits boulots. Pas génial mais j'étais quand même autonome et indépendante. Rose prit alors la parole.

**- Alors Bella ? Ton nouveau job c'est pour quand ?**

**- Lundi. Je n'ai pas franchement hâte.**

**- Tu as un nouveau boulot ? C'est quoi ? Je ne savais pas ! **

**- Hum, tu vas te moquer de moi Emmett. **

**- Tu ne fais pas de strip-tease ? Tu ne te prostitues pas j'espère ! **

**- Non ! Tu es fou, je n'en suis pas à ce point. Non, je vais faire des ménages. Faire la bonne quoi. Mais c'est bien payé. Les gens pour qui je vais travailler me payent trois cent dollars la semaine et cinquante dollars par heure supplémentaire. **

**- Putain, c'est des super riches ou quoi ?**

**- Visiblement, je ne les connais pas. Je fais juste un essai lundi, je les rencontre et après, ils voient si je leur corresponds ou pas. Croisons les doigts.**

**- Tu nous tiens au courant ? C'est peut-être une vedette...**

**- Oui, je crois que leurs noms c'est Pitt pour lui et Jolie pour elle. **

**- Paye-toi ma tête la petite ! Et tu te trouves un mec quand ?**

**- Quand un type bien voudra bien se pointer. Des comme toi, y en a pas beaucoup.**

**- Oh Bella, tu vas me faire pleurer. **

**- Oui, oui. Sinon des prénoms pour le bébé ?**

**- Non, on ne prévoit pas grand-chose tant que je ne suis pas dans mon deuxième trimestre. Si on fait des plans et que je refais une fausse couche, je ne surmonterais pas mon chagrin cette fois.**

**- Rose, tout ira bien. J'en suis sûre, surtout aucune pensée négative, que du positif ! Et bon courage Emmett ! **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Rose ne t'a pas dit ? Pas sexe tant qu'il y a un risque de fausse couche mon vieux ! Trois mois environ d'abstinence !**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Désolée chéri... mais je ne te laisserai pas sur la touche ! J'ai des mains et une bouche ! **

**- Pitié, je vous entends.**

Je grimaçai pendant que Rose et mon frère exploraient la bouche l'un de l'autre. Je regardai un peu autour de moi et me tassai en voyant LE type que je ne voulais pas voir et encore moins parler.

**- Rose, Jacob est là ! **

**- Merde, tu lui as dit ?**

**- Non ! Et toi ?**

**- Bien sûr que non mais on a l'habitude de venir là...**

**- Qu'est-ce que je fais, je ne veux pas le voir ! **

**- Aborde n'importe quel gars et Jacob croira que tu es avec. **

**- Tu crois que ça va suffire ?**

**- Oui ! Allez v****ite, il va te voir. **

**- Ok... Euh... **

Je pris ma boisson et allai vers un type qui s'installait à une table, sa commande à la main. Rose leva les pouces et je pris la parole.

**- Pardon, vous êtes seul ou accompagné ?**

**- euh... seul.**

**- Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Si vous voulez. **

**- Oh merci. **

Je m'installai face à cet inconnu et l'observai, il était très beau, malgré son air triste et mélancolique. Ses cheveux, cuivrés très clairs presque roux, étaient désordonnés, ses yeux verts me captivaient, il avait un nez aquilin, de fines lèvres bien tracées, une mâchoire carrée bien dessinée. Il portait une chemise bleu clair, il avait l'air d'être bien musclé, pas autant qu'Emmett mais j'aimais la carrure de cet homme.

**- Mademoiselle ?**

**- Oh pardon. Je... pensais à un truc...**

Je regardai autour de moi et trouvai Jacob qui me cherchait toujours.

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui. Je suis désolée, vous me prenez pour une cinglée mais je vais très bien mentalement. Je vous explique. Vo****us voyez le type près de l'entrée ?**

**- Grand, brun, mat de**** peau et qui regarde vers nous ?**

**- Oh merde, il nous a vus ?**

**- Et il approche.**

**- Je veux l'éviter, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi. Ce garçon a tenda****nce à ****me suivre...**

**- Alors on fait semblant...**

**- D'être ensemble. Oh mon Dieu, je suis terriblement désolée de vous demander ça.**

**- Donnez-moi votre main.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il n'est pas loin, donnez votre main ça fera plus crédible.**

**- Merci... Je m'appelle Bella.**

**- Edward, enchanté !**

**- Moi aussi. **

Je mis ma main dans la sienne et un frisson me parcourut l'échine, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer un peu plus sa main. Il me sourit, un magnifique sourire qui dévoilait d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues, il paraissait moins triste qu'à mon arrivée, ses yeux brillaient même un peu. Je sursautai quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Je tournai la tête, Edward aussi, vers Jacob debout à notre table. Il me scruta d'un regard dur et froid. J'aurais pu être amoureuse de Jacob mais non, c'était un beau garçon, gentil en plus mais je n'étais pas amoureuse, lui par contre... De plus, j'avais fait l'erreur de coucher avec lui, plusieurs fois. Bah oui, je suis une fille qui a besoin d'avoir un minimum de satisfaction côté sexe.

**- Jacob !?**

**- Bella, je peux te parler ?**

**- Je suis occupée là. **

**- C'est important. Ça concerne nos devoirs en sciences.**

Traduction, viens j'ai envie de toi. Bah pas moi !

**- Jacob, on a fini avec ce devoir.**

**- Il faut qu'on revienne dessus. S'il te plaît.**

**- Non Jacob. Je passe une bonne soirée, je n'ai certainement pas envie d'aller faire ce fichu truc de sciences ! Je déteste la science et les maths en plus. **

**- Bella, tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça, j'ai besoin de toi.**

**- Va voir ailleurs Jake s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas ma soirée. **

**- Bella...**

**- Il me semble qu'elle a dit non. Vous devriez partir.**

**- Sinon quoi ? Et vous êtes qui ?**

**- Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, maintenant laissez-nous. **

**- Je t'appelle Bella ! **

**- Oui, oui. **

Il me regarda un moment encore comme si j'allais craquer mais, voyant qu'il ne se passerait rien, il partit. Je fermai les yeux et passai ma main libre sur mon visage, morte de honte.

**- Je suis désolée. **

**- Il ne faut pas. Mais votre plan n'a pas marché, il est venu.**

**- Oui... excusez-moi vraiment.**

**- Il vous pose des problèmes ?**

**- Euh... Jacob était disons... mon sex-friend. J'ai voulu arrêter notre petit jeu quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait après qu'on ait... enfin vous voyez. Moi je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, il est beau et a beaucoup d'avantages physiques et d'endurance mais je ne peux pas continuer notre manège sachant qu'il m'aime et moi non. **

**- Je vois. Et il ne comprend pas ? **

**- Non, il dit que ce n'est pas grave mais moi je ne trouve pas ça vraiment respectueux, je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux. **

**- Et le devoir de sciences ?**

**- Un code pour dire...**

**- Je vois. Vous êtes surprenante Bella. **

**- Pardon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle de ma vie comme ça. Ce n'est généralement pas un sujet qu'on aborde au bout de 5 minutes. Je vous offre un autre verre pour m'excuser ?**

**- Euh oui pourquoi pas. **

J'allai passer commande une nouvelle fois et sur le chemin du retour, Emmett m'informa qu'il partait avec Rose, je les embrassai et retournai près d'Edward.

**- D'autres amis à vous ?**

**- Mon frère et sa femme.**

**- Ah, si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas arrachée à eux.**

**- Oh ne vous en faites pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Alors Edward... qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Vous êtes flic ?**

**- Non mais mon père est le shérif de Forks, à quelques heures d'ici.**

**- Je connais, mes parents ont une maison là-bas, j'y passe quelques week-ends p****arfois. C'est très... vert comme coin.**

**- Oh oui trop vert, c'est le mot. J'ai grandi à Phoenix avec mon frère et ma mère. Quand elle s'est remariée, nous sommes venus ici. J'avais 16 ans. C'était notre choix à Emmett et moi de quitter ma mère mais, la vache, le choc qu'on a eu quand on a débarqué à Forks !**

**- Vous n'étiez jamais venus av****ant ?**

**- Non, c'est mon père qui venait. Ma mère ne voulait pas qu'on prenne l'avion seuls et comme ça, il avait des vacances.**

**- Vous vous entendez bien avec votre père ?**

**- Oui, il n'est pas chiant. Ma mère parle tout le temps et la plupart du temps pour ne rien dire. Mon père ne parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire et pertinent, j'apprécie. Et vous ? Je vous ai parlé de moi plus que nécessaire.**

**- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, je ne suis pas une personne très intéressante. Je suis médecin, chirurgien cardiaque, ça me prend beaucoup de temps dans ma vie. Je ne sors pas beaucoup, j'ai une sœur que je ne vois pas souvent mais que j'aime énormément mais nous avons fait des choix de vie différents et ça nous a éloignés.**

Nous continuâmes de parler, d'un peu de tout et de rien puis je vis l'heure et décidai de rentrer.

**- Edward, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée mais je dois rentrer, il est tard...**

**- Oh oui effectivement je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! **

**- Il faut que je rentre. Encore désolée de vous avoir abordé de cette manière. **

**- Au final ce fût agréable.**

**- Oui très. **

**- Bella pourrait-on... se revoir ?**

**- C'est la première fois n'est-ce pas ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que vous proposez un rendez-vous à une femme qui n'est pas la vôtre.**

**- Je...**

**- Vous n'avez pas enlevé votre alliance. Erreur de débutant.**

**- Vous vous trompez... Je... oui je suis marié mais je ne suis pas venu ici dans le but de... trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. J'ai perdu mon patient lors d'une intervention banale, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça arrive ce genre de chose. J'ai dû annoncer à sa femme que son mari était mort, elle a pleuré dans mes bras et se demandait comment elle allait annoncer ça à leurs quatre enfants. L'hôpital n'est pas loin, c'est le premier bar que j'ai croisé et je voulais... oubliez ça. Croyez-moi.**

**- Je vous crois. Pourquoi ne pas être rentré chez vous ? Votre femme...**

**- Ma femme... elle n'est d'aucun réconfort, nous n'avons plus rien d'un couple, nous sommes des colocataires qui ne se supportent que devant un public. J'avais vraiment l'intention de rester seul mais... vous êtes arrivée et je me suis senti bien, vous m'avez changé les idées. Merci d'ailleurs. **

**- Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Et peut-être que votre mariage n'est pas si perdu q****ue ça. J'ai aimé passer du temps avec vous et c'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez marié parce que sinon... Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui brise un couple, je ne veux pas être celle qui rend malheureuse une autre femme en lui prenant son mari.**

**- Même si le mari et la femme ne sont pas heureux ensemble ?**

**- Oui, parce que vous vous êtes mariés pour une raison, vous vous aimez et peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'une erreur de communication.**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Vous êtes triste ce soir à cause de votre patient, vous avez bu aussi. Rentrez chez vous et... oubliez cette soirée, pensez à l'avenir et recollez les morceaux avec votre femme.**

**- Vous êtes une romantique non ?**

**- Hum... ça se voit tant que ça ?**

**- Oui. Merci Bella. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?**

**- Non, je n'habite pas loin. Si j'ai des soucis cardiaques, je viendrais vous voir !**

**- Dans ce cas, j'espère ne pas vous revoir.**

**- Dites,**** c'est normal que lorsque je cours même pas cinq ****mètres, je suis morte de fatigue et essoufflée ?**

**- Vous ne faites pas de sport ?**

**- Non, je ne cours que quand je loupe mon bus et je ne le rattrape jamais !**

**- Votre cœur n'est pas assez entraîné. Il n'a pas l'habi****tude de ce genre d'effort. **

**- Ce n'est rien de grave ?**

**- Non, vous pouvez mourir vieille sans avoir fait de sport Bella. **

**- Ouf ! Merci. **

Il me sourit et je me levai en récupérant mes affaires, Edward fit pareil.

**- Je vais rentrer aussi, c'est préférable et la serveuse me tape sur le système.**

**- Oh c'est Lauren, elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge, homme ou femme. **

**- Vraiment ? Et vous...**

**- Non ! Surtout pas elle, elle est moche ! **

Il rit et nous sortîmes de l'établissement. J'eus froid d'un coup, nous étions début novembre et le grand froid arrivait. Je détestais le froid. Edward se tourna vers moi, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire en coin.

**- Hum... si un jour on se recroise, ne me fuyez pas comme Jacob.**

**- Non promis ! Faites**** attention à vous et ne prenez pas de mauvaises décisions. **

**- Puisque la fille du shérif l'exige ! **

Je ne me retenais pas de le prendre brièvement dans mes bras avant de lui dire un dernier au revoir et de partir vers chez moi. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, j'allai me mettre dans mon lit. Je vis un message de Rosalie, demandent des infos sur Edward, je lui répondis juste « Marié », en réponse j'eus une émoticône d'un bonhomme triste. Jacob m'avait lui aussi bombardée de messages. Je les effaçai tous et m'installai pour très vite trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**biz**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! **

**Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver ce soir pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous suis super reconnaissante pour les review c'est incroyable ! **

**Mille fois merci ! **

**Merci aussi à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Pour celle qui ça intéresse voici mon twitter : alexiaa2803**

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec le 2eme chapitres en espérant qu'il rencontre le succès du premier. **

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Bah merde alors ! Je me trouvais dans ma vieille Chevrolet rouge à plateau, garée devant une fabuleuse villa dans le quartier chic de la ville. Une grande maison blanche avec des baies vitrées partout, sur deux étages, un jardin qui paraissait immense. J_e suis certaine qu'il y a une piscine en plus_ ! À côté de ma voiture, il y avait une superbe Porsche noire cabriolet, j'avais honte avec mon antiquité. _Dire que je vais devoir faire le ménage là-dedans, je comprends pourquoi ils payent si bien, il y a du boulot !_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de mon habitacle réconfortant et familier pour sonner à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde magnifique, ses cheveux habilement coiffés en chignon assez lâche, maquillée de façon à mettre ses yeux clairs en valeur, ses lèvres étaient mises à leur avantages grâce au rouge à lèvres qu'elle portait, ses ongles semblaient être fraîchement manucurés, habillée avec des vêtements de marques, des talons très hauts qui lui faisaient des jambes interminables. Une superbe fille quoi. Elle me souriait de ses dents, blanches et bien droites, elle avait l'air sympa.

**- Vous êtes Isabella ?**

**- Euh oui. Mais appelez-moi Bella, je préfère, si vous voulez bien.**

**- Aucun souci. Je vous en prie, entrez. **

Je m'introduisis alors dans le hall d'entrée, qui faisait la taille de mon salon. Tout était blanc, que ce soit le carrelage, les murs ou les meubles.

**- Posez vos affaires. Nous allons aller dans le salon pour discuter un peu, vous voulez bien ?**

**- Oui bien sûr. **

J'accrochai ma veste et mon sac au porte-manteau et suivis ma, j'espérais, future patronne dans le salon qui, lui, faisait la taille de mon appartement complet. La décoration était moderne mais absolument pas personnalisée, on aurait dit le salon d'une maison témoin. Aucune photo de famille, du couple ou même d'un chien, seulement quelques tableaux sûrement très coûteux trônaient sur les murs. Je m'installai sur le canapé, très confortable.

**- Bien Bella, je me présente, je suis Tanya Cullen. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tanya où madame Cullen, je m'en moque un peu. Normalement mon mari devait être là mais il est retenu au travail. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Angela m'a dit du bien de vous, beaucoup d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez pas vraiment les qualifications requises mais pour faire du ménage, faut pas avoir fait politique hein ?**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs merci de me donner ma chance.**

Angela, une amie de longue date, avait travaillé pour eux mais elle était enceinte désormais et ne pouvait plus travailler. Elle m'avait alors proposé de parler de moi, j'avais dit oui tout de suite. Elle m'avait dit que ses patrons étaient des gens bien et respectueux, elle n'avait eu aucun souci avec eux.

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Angela vous a-t-elle dit comment elle travaillait ? J'aimais bien son rythme, j'aimerais le garder.**

**- Euh oui, un jour sur deux quatre à cinq heures et les autres jours une heure trente à deux heures.**

**- Oui. Je trouvais ça assez pratique. **

**- Pas de problème pour moi. **

**- Merci. Vous avez le dimanche de repos, si on a besoin de vous un dimanche vous serez**** payée en heures supplémentaires doubles. Ça arrive rarement. Angela commençait la semaine par**** les quatre heures de ménage, vu que le dimanche rien n'est fait.**

**- Je prendrai sa suite.**

**- Vous seriez contre le fait de venir certains soirs ? Parfois nous recevons et j'ai besoin d'aide en cuisine.**

**- Euh non.**

**- Vous serez prévenue à l'avance, pas du matin pour le soir. Il suffit juste de m'aider à débarrasser, amener les plats et garder un minimum la cuisine en état. **

**- Non ça ne me dérange pas du moment que je suis prévenue.**

**- Vous serez bien sûr payée en conséquence.  
**

**- Très bien. **

**- Merci... Ah oui, vous faites le ménage à votre façon, du moment que c'est propre, le lave vaisselle vidé et le linge lav****é, séché et plié. Je me fiche de l'ordre dans lequel vous faites mais il y a un truc que je ne supporterais pas c'est que vous traîniez. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas une machine, vous êtes une personne mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez exprès votre temps pour avoir des heures en plus. Angela remplaçait une vielle bonne femme qui pendant quatre heures regardait la télévision et se mettait au travail après pour réclamer de l'argent en plus. Mon mari l'a surprise une fois. **

**- Sérieusement ? Il y en a qui s'en font pas ! **

**- J****e ne vous le fais pas dire. C'est vrai que parfois vous resterez plus longtemps parce qu'il y a tout à fai****re en même temps mais vous n'avez pas quinze bras. **

**- Je vois ce que vous voulez, rapide et efficace.**

**- Ne vous tuez pas à la tâche non plus, ce n'est pas un marathon ni un concours de vitesse.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez. **

**- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Des questions ?**

**- Hum... concernant le jardin... ?**

**- Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire, vous ne faites q****ue l'intérieur. **

**- D'accord. Et il y a des choses à nettoyer d'une façon précise, un produit défini ?**

**- Oui, je vais vous montrer au fur et à mesure. Mais ce n'est pas compliqué. **

**- Ok. Rien d'autre.**

**- Visitons ! Donc le salon, faites attention au piano de mon mari, il n'y joue jamais mais il y tient. **

**- D'accord. **

Nous allâmes alors de pièce en pièce. En bas, il y avait la cuisine qui me faisait rêver, moi qui aimais jouer au chef ! La salle à manger gigantesque, la buanderie avec la machine à laver et à sécher ainsi qu'un grand étendoir et la planche à repasser et tout pour le ménage. Il y avait aussi le bureau impeccablement rangé du mari.

**- Dans cette pièce, faites le ménage uniquement s'il n'est pas là, s'il est à la maison demandez-lui s'il souhaite que vous le fassiez ou non. Là, c'est rangé mais si ce n'est pas le cas ne rangez rien, c'est son espace où je sais pas trop quoi, si vous rangez, il ne va plus s'y retrouver. Faites le ménage comme vous pouvez si c'est en désordre. **

**- C'est noté. **

Nous passâmes à l'étage. Il y avait le dressing de Tanya qui était une pièce entière de la maison, la chambre principale et sa salle de bain avec baignoire et douche. Une seconde chambre tout aussi grande qui était visiblement occupée.

- **Quand mon mari rentre tard, il dort ici pour ne pas me réveiller, ça arrive souvent. C'est, disons, sa chambre aussi. **

**- Ok.**

La pièce voisine était la salle de bain qu'occupait le mari, tout aussi grande que la salle d'eau principale dans la chambre du couple. Pour finir, il y avait une nouvelle chambre d'amis sans salle de bain.

Au dernier étage, il y avait une unique pièce de détente qui faisait tout l'étage, une immense bibliothèque, un coin lecture très relax avec des poufs partout, des cousins, canapé et fauteuils. _J'adore_. Il y avait aussi une table de billard, un coin cinéma et même un bar. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Tanya m'expliquait les produits et à quels objets je devais faire attention pour le nettoyage. De retour dans la cuisine, je m'aperçus que ça faisait déjà presque une heure que j'étais là. Tanya m'expliquait les dernières choses à savoir

**- Dans les premiers temps, il sera normal que vous soyez perdue, n'hésitez pas à me demander à moi ou à mon mari. Par contre s'il travaille ne le dérangez pas, si je ne suis pas là, appelez sur mon portable plutôt, il n'aime pas être dérangé. Je vous dirai tous les jours, ou vous laisserai un mot en ce qui concerne le linge à laver. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'une robe rétrécisse ou change de couleur.**

**- C'est normal. **

**- Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Aujourd'hui vous ne travaillez pas, on commence demain. Ah oui, si vous faites moins d'heures que prévu ça ne change rien au salaire de la semaine. Pas besoin de laver à grandes eaux tous les jours, c'est à vous de juger, tout ce que je veux c'est une maison propre, rangée, du linge lavé et tout ce qui suit. **

**- C'est compris. **

**- A****h je crois que c'est mon mari. **

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, des clefs se poser sur le meuble, un soupir et des pas venir vers nous. _Je suis sûre que le mari de Tanya est super beau, vu comment elle est... ou alors c'est un vieux riche et elle ne veut que l'arg__ent ! Alors alors ? Seigneur... _

**- Enfin, presque une heure de retard !**

**- J'opérais. **

**- Bref, voici Bella, la nouvelle femme de ménage. Bella, mon mari, Edward. **

**- Euh...**

**- Enchanté Bella. Pardonnez mon retard, ce n'est pas correct.**

**- Ne... vous en faites pas.**

Il me tendit sa main, je la pris et il y fit une légère pression. _Ok, je comprends, il se souvient de moi mais ça reste secret_. Le portable de Tanya sonna et elle s'excusa pour prendre l'appel. Edward me sourit alors.

**- Quelle surprise. **

**- Oui, c'est étrange. **

**- Mais l'idée ne me déplaît pas. **

**- Jamais les hommes mariés. En plus Tanya est une femme charmante, elle a l'air très gentille. **

**- Attendez qu'elle retire son masque. Alors avec Jacob ?**

**- Oh... il m'appelle et m'envoie des textos cent fois par jour. **

**- Il ne va pas vous manquer ? Pour le côté pratique de votre relation.**

**- Si j'avais su que je serais votre employée, jamais je ne vous aurais parlé de tout ça. **

**- Je ne vous embêterai pas Bella, je ne dirai rien sur votre vie, je ne ferai rien non plus pour vous mettre mal à l'aise. Professionnel ! **

**- Parfait. **

**- Vous avez fait connaissance ?**

Tanya venait de revenir dans la pièce, visiblement prête à partir.

**- Je disais à Bella que je ne voulais pas qu'elle touche à mon bureau, qu'il reste tel qu****'elle le trouve.**

**- Je lui ai déjà dit. Bon je dois y aller, tu peux donner nos numéros et un jeu de clefs ?  
**

**- Tu as une urgence coiffeur ?**

**- Bon les numéros et les clefs, tu es capable de t'en occuper ? **

**- Oui.**

**- À demain Bella.**

**- À demain et merci.**

**- Oui. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre Edward.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave.**

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Je me tournai vers Edward qui notait quatre numéros sur un papier.

**- C'est vous qui n'êtes pas sympa avec elle.  
**

**- Professionnel Bella... tenez, mon numéro, celui de Tanya, celui de la maison et celui de mon service **

**à l'hôpital en cas de grande urgence, il suffit juste de dire que vous voulez me parler.**

**- D'accord. Je vous donne le mien ?**

**- S'il vous plaît. **

Je notai alors mon portable sur un autre bout de papier pendant qu'il cherchait je ne sais quoi dans un tiroir.

**- Voilà. **

**- Merci. Voici les clefs, celle-ci la porte d'entrée, là le garage et la dernière c'est pour la porte de ****derrière. Je ne pense**** pas que vous en aurez souvent besoin. Tanya ne travaille pas, si elle sort elle attendra votre arrivée pour vous dire ce qu'il faut faire et partira ensuite ou alors moi je suis ici. Enfin si c'est fermé c'est qu'il n'y a personne, dan****s ce cas entrez et refermez derrière vous, on sait jamais. Vous avez les codes de l'alarme ? **

**- Ah non. Je ne savais pas pour l'alarme. **

**- Je vous montre. **

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'entrée et il me montra un petit boîtier, il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers moi.

- **On l'active à chaque fois qu'on sort et qu'il n'y a personne à la maison. Le code c'est l'année que nous sommes. Vous avez trente secondes pour la désactiver quand vous entrez. Si jamais un jour vous êtes la dernière à partir, alors vous l'activez et là encore vous avez trente secondes avant qu'elle se déclenche.**

**- Je tape le code et c'est tout ?**

**- Oui, faut quand même appuyer là ****pour valider, le**** bouton vert, et le rouge c'est pour corriger.**

**- Combien d'essai ? **

**- Deux. Vous voulez le faire ?**

**- Euh... y a pas de risque ?**

**- Non, on peut l'activer et la désactiver autant de fois que ça nous amuse à la suite.**

**- Très amusant comme jeu.**

**- J'y passe des heures ! **

Je ris et activai l'alarme puis je refis la manœuvre dans le sens inverse.

- **C'est vrai que c'est drôle ! **

**- Fantastique hein ? Sinon vous avez tout vu ?**

**- Oui je crois. **

**- N'hésitez pas à demander quelque chose si besoin. **

**- Je ne suis pas du genre à me taire. Juste un truc, bien sûr votre femme ne sait pas pour vendredi soir ?**

**- Que je suis allé ****boire un verre ? Si elle le sait, elle sait même que j'ai parlé avec une femme.**

**- Elle sait que...**

**- Non, par chance je n'ai pas dit votre prénom.**

**- Pourquoi vous lui avez raconté votre soirée ?**

**- Elle me l'a demandé, elle a insisté et pour avoir la paix, je lui ai dit. **

**- Je vois. Bon et bien si nous avons fini, je vais rentrer, Tanya m'a dit que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. **

**- D'accord. À demain alors 9h ?**

**- Euh oui. Heureusement que vous me le dites ! **

**- Angela venait à 9h le mardi.**

**- Va pour cette heure-là. À demain.**

Je récupérai mes affaires et sortis de la maison suivie par Edward.

**- Je peux me mettre là, ça ne gêne pas ?**

**- Non c'est bon. Jolie voiture. **

**- Ah, ah ! J'ai pas les moyens de conduire une Porsche.**

**- Je ne conduis pas la Porsche. Elle est à Tanya. Je préfère ma Volvo, c'est moins tape à l'œil. Mais j'aime vraiment votre voiture. Elle date de quand ? **

**- 1963. Elle était à un ami de mon père, ah bah le père de Jacob tiens ! Quand je**** suis arrivée à F****orks, mon frère, mon père et Jacob l'on remise à neuf pour moi. Depuis tout roule, elle a ses petits caprices mais je sais comment m'en servir.**

**- Vous connaissez Jacob depuis tout ce temps-là ?**

**- Professionnel Edward ! Bonne journée. **

**- Bonne journée ****Bella, à de****main peut-être.**

**- Oui. **

Je montai dans ma voiture, mis ma musique et démarrai ma vieille amie. Edward m'observait, un terrible et sexy sourire en coin. Je soufflai un grand coup et reculai de son allée pour rejoindre la route et rentrer chez moi. Sur le chemin, je m'arrêtai pour déjeuner avec Rosalie et lui raconter ma matinée, je lui décrivis la somptueuse maison que j'avais découverte et nous riions du fait qu'Edward soit mon patron. Après avoir bien papoté, nous nous séparâmes et j'allai faire une sieste puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. _Ma vie est passionnante _!

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Qu'en dite vous ? **

**bonne semaine et à dimanche. **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

**voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à vous pour les review**

**Et merci à Lydie pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward

Trois semaines que je connaissais Bella, trois semaines que ma vie en était chamboulée. Le soir où je l'avais rencontrée dans ce bar près de l'hôpital avait été la soirée la plus agréable que j'avais passée avec une femme depuis bien longtemps. J'avais été surpris de son culot à s'inviter à ma table comme elle l'avait fait mais j'avais été charmé par ce petit bout de femme pétillante. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps à parler, je l'avais observée, elle était belle, très belle, complètement différente de Tanya.

Ma femme était fausse de partout, faux cheveux, faux cils, faux seins, lèvres et nez refaits... Bella, elle, était naturelle, elle ne se maquillait pas plus que ça, juste un trait de crayon sur les yeux, elle était belle sans artifices. Assez petite mais bien proportionnée, de jolies formes, de jolies fesses et de jolis seins. Son rire m'enchantait, son sourire me charmait, ses yeux m'envoûtaient.

Jamais je n'avais pensé à tromper Tanya, pourtant l'occasion s'était présentée un bon nombre de fois en 10 ans de mariage, mais jamais je n'avais fauté. _J'ai juré devant Dieu après tout_. Je savais très bien que Tanya ne respectait plus depuis longtemps ses engagements envers moi mais pour ma part, je me sentais coupable de la dégradation de notre couple, elle avait souffert, je n'y étais pas vraiment pour quelque chose mais je m'en voulais quand même. Alors pour me racheter, je ne faisais aucun écart même si je ne supportais plus cette femme. Nous faisions même chambre à part, ni elle ni moi ne voulions nous retrouver dans le même lit.

Si nous n'étions pas divorcés c'est parce qu'il serait très coûteux de le faire, son père et le mien étaient très riches et quand nous nous somme mariés nous avions signé un contrat de mariage, en cas de divorce voulu par moi je perdrais tout, pareil pour elle. Pour ne pas nous retrouver sur la paille on cohabitait. Devant les autres, nous étions un couple parfait et heureux mais ce n'était qu'illusion. _J'ai 33 ans, je vais sur mes 34 et ma vie m'ennuie, je ne serais jamais père, jamais amoureux et jamais heureux, je supporte ma vie. _

Sauf que depuis trois semaines, Isabella Swan était chez moi tous les jours. Je ne la voyais pas tout le temps mais j'adorais la regarder travailler, j'adorais la voir chanter, la musique dans ses oreilles pendant qu'elle passait l'aspirateur, elle discutait un peu avec moi parfois, toujours très pertinente et drôle. Elle avait réveillé en moi un sentiment que je croyais mort, je me sentais bien en la voyant, pas heureux mais juste bien. Pour la première en fois en dix ans, je pouvais imaginer tromper ma femme. Sauf que Bella n'était pas intéressée, elle m'avait dit que si je n'avais pas été marié nous aurions pu essayer mais maintenant mes chances étaient réduites à néant. J'encaissais et me contentais de la voir et de lui parler.

Pour l'heure, j'étais dans mon bureau à travailler, Tanya était encore là pour dire à Bella comment prendre soin de ses vêtements, je ne sortirais de mon antre que lorsqu'elle sera partie. Je relisais le dossier d'un patient que je devais opérer dans les jours à venir quand mon téléphone sonna, je souris en voyant qui voulais me joindre et répondis.

**- Hey, petite sœur.**

**- Comment vas-tu ? **

**- Bien et toi ? **

**- Super. Dis, cette année je suis**** prête à faire un énorme effort ! **

**- Tu viens chez moi pour Noël ? Au dîner qu'organise Tanya tous les ans avec nos familles ?**

**- Bingo ! **

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

**- Parce que mon crétin de frère me manque et que j'ai envie de te voir et les parents aussi. **

**- Alice, tu me fais extrêmement plaisir ! Merci vraiment. **

**- Tanya va être super contente ! **

**- Tu t'en fiches ****d'elle ! Jasper sera là ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Et notre fils aussi.**

**- Ton... ? Quoi ?**

**- Je suis enceinte mon grand ! Un petit garçon, ça fait tou****t juste trois mois !**

**- C'est trop tôt pour savoir le sexe Alice.**

**- Oui mais je suis certaine que c'est un garçon ! Tu verras ! Si tu savais comme nous sommes heureux.**

**- Wha Alice, je... Je peux être le parrain ?**

**- Bien évidemment ! Mais pas question que l'autre grosse vache soit la marraine !**

**- Elle dirait non de toute façon. **

**- Je sais. **

**- Je suis trop heureux pour vous, vous le méritez et je le gâterai ce petit ! **

**- Je sais bien. Toi aussi tu mériterais ça Edward.**

**- Tu sais ce qu'il en est. **

**- Oui... C'est trop con !**

**- Les parents le savent ?**

**- Oui ! Ils sont ravis ! **

**- Ils doivent être heureux, surtout maman, depuis le temps qu'elle veut être grand-mère ! **

**- Maman est folle de joie oui. Bon mon frère chéri, je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle pour t'avertir quand on arrive.**

**- Vous dormez là ?**

**- Non, je veux bien un dîner mais je ne dors pas sous le même toit que miss plastique ! **

**- Ok d'accord. Je t'aime Alice, j'ai hâte de te revoir.**

**- Je t'aime aussi. **

**- **_**À qui tu dis je t'aime ? **_

Visiblement mon beau-frère venait de rentrer chez lui.

**- Je dis je t'aime à qui je veux ! C'est Edward.**

**- **_**Salut Ed' ! **_

**- Salue Jasper pour moi.**

**- Je le ferai. Bon je raccroche, à très vite ! **

**- Oui, encore merci. **

Un dernier au revoir plus tard, je raccrochai et sortis du bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Tanya était prête à partir et Bella vidait le lave vaisselle. Je posai un instant mon regard sur ses fesses alors qu'elle était penchée et plein d'idées folles me traversèrent l'esprit.

**- Tanya ? Bonne nouvelle, Alice et Jasper viennent dîner avec nous pour ton repas de Noël. **

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? Elle se fiche de moi ou quoi ? Elle ne vient jamais ! Tout est déjà prêt, ****le repas commandé, le plan de table, tout est prêt !**

**- Oui bah débrouille-toi pour y inclure ma sœur et son mari ! **

**- Elle le fait exprès cette garce ! Pile l'année où je ne l'invite pas elle se pointe ! Quel culot ! **

**- C'est ma sœur, tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça ! **

**- Je parle d'elle comme je le veux ! Elle a le don de pourrir mes plans.**

**- Alice et Jasper seront là, point ! Tu les accueilleras avec le sourire et gentiment. En plus, elle est **

**enceinte !**

**- Génial, comme ça ta mère arrêtera de me taper sur le système pour que je te donne un putain de gamin ! **

**- Sors ! **

**- C'est ce que je comptais faire !**

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Je me retrouvai seul, Bella avait délaissé le lave-vaisselle et j'entendis l'aspirateur à l'étage. Je m'assis sur le tabouret de mon piano, les coudes sur mes genoux, le visage entre mes mains. Je soupirai, elle m'avait donné mal à la tête. Qu'Alice insulte ou critique Tanya, je m'en moquais totalement mais je ne supportais pas l'inverse.

Je me tournai alors vers les touches de mon piano, j'ajustai mon tabouret, passai mes doigts sur le clavier sans appuyer dessus puis je me lançai en débutant un morceau. Je jouais depuis toujours mais mon métier me prenait du temps et Tanya n'aimait pas le piano, je jouais quand j'étais seul. J'étais bien lancé quand je m'aperçus que quelque chose clochait dans ma mélodie, je repris le passage plusieurs fois avant de comprendre, j'allais rejouer quand Bella me fit sursauter.

**- Il faut jouer un ton en dessous. Ça sera mieux.**

**- Vous jouez du piano Bella ?**

**- J'ai appris oui, ma mère m'y a forcé petite, j'en ai fait dix ans. **

**- Montrez-moi. **

**- J'ai du travail...**

**- Je suis le patron. Venez me montrer, j'ai du mal avec ce passage. **

Elle hésita puis vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle prit ses aises et reprit le morceau du début, j'observais ses mains danser sur le clavier, j'admirais son visage concentré et les rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues quand elle s'aperçut que je la regardais. Arrivée au passage qui m'avait posé problème, je décidai de jouer avec elle et nous voilà partis dans un morceau à quatre mains.

Bella souriait, ses yeux brillaient mais elle resta concentrée sur les touches. Elle était plutôt douée, elle me piégea même en accélérant le rythme de notre morceau, je m'adaptai alors à son allure le plus rapidement possible sous son rire qui déclencha le mien. Nous nous amusâmes à accélérer ou ralentir notre mélodie, ou changer de tonalité jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

**- Bella merci ! Vous êtes douée ! **

**- Oh... c'est assez facile ça. Vous saviez qu'il fallait baisser d'un ton ?**

**- Oui, j'ai trouvé quand vous avez pris la parole. **

**- Tanya m'a dit que vous ne jouiez jamais.**

**- Tanya n'est pas une source sûre me concernant. **

**- Vous avez appris il y a longtemps ? **

**- Depuis tout petit mais je n'en fais plus aussi souvent que dans ma jeunesse. Tanya n'aime pas le **

**piano, c'est agressif pour elle.**

**- Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord. **

**- Et vous ?**

**- J'ai commencé à 5 ans, j'ai arrêté quand je suis arrivée ici. C'est la première fois que je rejoue. Je suis rouillée.**

**- Non, c'était excellent. **

**- Merci.**

**- Si ça vous dit, on pourra recommencer un de ces ****jours. **

**- Pourquoi pas oui. Bon je retourne au ménage. Je fais votre bureau ?**

**- Non merci. Ça vous gêne si je continue à jouer ?**

**- Non, mes oreilles supportent cette agressivité. **

Je ris et commençai un nouveau morceau pendant qu'elle remontait à l'étage. La matinée passa, Bella avait bientôt fini, moi j'allais retourner travailler, sachant que Tanya allait rentrer. Je rabaissai le couvercle de mon piano protégeant les touches quand Bella poussa une longue plainte de douleur dans la cuisine. Je me précipitai vers elle et je la trouvai appuyée contre le plan de travail, pâle comme jamais. Elle se tenait le poignet ensanglanté, ça pissait le sang et elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

**- Bella, Bella ! Ça va aller, restez avec moi. **

**- J'ai horreur du sang...**

**- Regardez-moi, ne regardez pas votre poignet. Ok ?**

**- Je me sens partir...**

**- Non ! **

J'attrapai un chiffon et le nouai fort à son poignet. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras pour la conduire dans mon bureau, elle était complètement dans les vapes quand je la posai sur le canapé. Je sortis ma trousse de secours et entrepris de soigner Bella. L'entaille était plutôt profonde, elle s'était ouvert une veine. Je réussis à stopper le saignement quand j'entendis des cris indignés dans la cuisine, Tanya débarqua ensuite dans mon bureau.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Elle s'est blessée. Je la soigne, la coupure est profonde, elle a beaucoup saigné mais ça va. Elle est tombée dans les pommes. **

**- Bah j'espère qu'elle va me nettoyer tout ce sang dans la cuisine ! **

**- Tanya, sors s'il te plaît. **

**- Elle est complètement empotée cette fille ! **

**- Putain mais sors ****! **

Elle secoua la tête et partit. Je reportai mon attention sur Bella dans le but de poser quelques points de suture. Bella n'était pas empotée, juste maladroite mais ça faisait partie de son charme. Je finis de la recoudre, heureusement que j'avais toujours un kit de suture chez moi, avantage d'être médecin. Je nettoyai un peu la pièce et m'assis à côté de Bella pour la réveiller. Je caressai ses cheveux ainsi que sa joue.

**- Edward ?**

Je souris mais n'arrêtai pas mes caresses même si ses yeux s'étaient ouverts.

**- Comment ça va ?**

**- J'ai mal, je me sens... perdue. **

**- Vous êtes dans mon bureau, vous vous êtes entaillé le poignet assez profondément. Je vous ai posé des points, ça devrait aller. La douleur ne va pas rester longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Je sais pas trop, je finissais de vider le lave-vaisselle, un couteau était pointe en l'air, je ne l'ai pas vu et puis... voilà.**

**- Reposez-vous, ça va aller. Je vais chercher de quoi boire et manger, vous devez reprendre des forces. **

**- Merci Edward. **

Elle pressa sa joue contre la paume de ma main, faisant accélérer le rythme de mon cœur. Mon regard était planté dans le sien, elle rougissait, lui rendant quelques couleurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mon pouce sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle ferma les yeux. Je laissai glisser ma main sur sa gorge puis la posa entre ses seins, son cœur battait vite lui aussi. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Bella avait toujours les yeux fermés, sa respiration était plus rapide et j'entrepris de prendre un de ses seins en coupe que je malaxai doucement. Elle soupira, respirant encore plus fort. _Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas touché le corps d'une femme, même à travers l'épaisseur de vêtements ?_ Je laissai ma main sur sa poitrine et avec l'autre, je continuai de parcourir son corps, je passai sous son pull et caressai la peau de son ventre plat. Elle mordit sa lèvre et remua légèrement sous moi.

J'abandonnai son sein pour caresser ses cuisses par dessus son jean, je remontai doucement et finis par poser ma main sur son intimité. Elle poussa un léger gémissement, elle se cambra un peu alors que j'appuyais plus fort ma main sur son centre en la bougeant. Elle se releva alors, se mit à cheval sur moi, frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. C'était divinement bon, j'avais oublié cette sensation, je ne l'avais jamais connue, pas aussi forte en tout cas. Je la rapprochai de moi et j'allai l'embrasser quand on frappa à ma porte. Bella s'arrêta de bouger, de respirer même.

**- Bon qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Elle va le nettoyer ce sang dans la cuisine ou pas ? J'entre ! **

**- Attends j'arrive ! **

Je soupirai, Bella se remit sur le canapé en fuyant mon regard.

- **J'y vais, je reviens. **

**- Edward... **

**- Je sais, je suis désolé moi aussi. **

**- C'était mal.**

**- Je n'en suis pas sûr me concernant. **

**- Pardon. **

**- Surtout pas. **

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, Tanya regarda la pièce, Bella s'était rallongée.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- J'ai posé des points sur son poignet, elle vient de reprendre connaissance. Je vais lui chercher à boire et à manger. **

**- Et ma cuisine ?**

**- Je vais te la nettoyer ta cuisine ! **

Je sortis du bureau, j'entendis Tanya dire à Bella de faire attention la prochaine fois. Je pris vite de quoi la nourrir pour éviter qu'elle s'en prenne plein la tête. Dans le bureau, je chassai Tanya, nous laissâmes Bella seule, elle regagnant sa chambre et moi nettoyant la cuisine du sang de Bella. Je venais de finir quand j'entendis des pas venir vers moi.

**- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui merci. Besoin d'aide ? **

**- Non, je viens de finir merci. Rentrez, reposez-vous et demain ça ira, ce n'est pas grand-chose. **

**- Oui. Je... je panique à la vue du sang, je tourne toujours de l'œil quand j'en vois trop. Vraiment je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès. **

**- Encore heureux. N'écoutez pas Tanya, c'est un accident. **

**- Je suis aussi désolée de m'être laissée****... emporter.**

**- Non, ne vous excusez pas. **

**- Je promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. **

**- Ne promettez rien de tel ! J'aimerais que ça se reproduise. **

**- Edward...**

**- Vous avez besoin que je vous ramène ?**

**- Non ça ira. À... à demain. **

**- Peut-être oui.**

Elle me fit un petit salut de la main, avant de sortir de la maison, sa voiture démarra très vite et partit loin de moi. Je restai dans mes songes un moment, je voulais Bella, pas juste pour une nuit, non j'avais envie de découvrir tout d'elle, je voulais l'aimer, discuter, partager des moments complices. Mais il y avait encore et toujours Tanya.

**- Elle est partie ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bella ? Elle est partie ? **

**- Oui. Je lui ai dit de rentrer se reposer, elle sera là demain. Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle n'a pas fait mon linge ! **

**- Elle le fera demain. Arrête. **

**- Hu****m... je ne dors pas là ce soir, je ne reviendrai q****ue demain après midi. **

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Là où ça te regarde pas ! Tchao !**

**- C'est ça, tchao.**

Elle partit elle aussi, je me retrouvai seul comme un con. Tanya dormait sûrement chez un de ses mecs ce soir. C'est en pensant à ça que je décidai de céder à mon envie. _Je séduirai Bella et je me fiche des promesses faites à ma femme._

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Qu'en dite vous ?**

**biz **

**bonne semaine**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à vous toute pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections **

**bonne lecture =)**

* * *

POV Bella

Assise dans ma voiture depuis dix bonnes minutes, je me donnais du courage pour franchir le pas de la porte des Cullen. Ça faisait deux semaines que j'avais failli faire une énorme bêtise avec mon patron. J'en mourrais d'envie, Edward était beau, gentil et terriblement sexy, rien que de croiser son regard, l'entendre parler ou sentir son odeur me rendait toute chose. En plus, il faisait tout pour me faire craquer mais à chaque fois, je me répétais qu'il était marié. _Allez Bella, il n'est peut-être pas là_.

J'entrai dans la villa, c'était ouvert, certainement Tanya, il fallait que ce soit elle ! Non ce n'était pas elle, il y avait un mot sur la table dictant les tâches prioritaires à faire. _Merde_. Je commençai quand même mon travail, pas d'Edward en vue, je l'entendais juste au téléphone dans son bureau. Il en sortit pas longtemps après mon arrivée. Il était prêt à partir, il portait son manteau style Trench-coat en tissu noir qui lui donnait une silhouette fine et élégante. Il avait ses gants en cuir noirs et sa mallette à la main.

**- Bella bonjour. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui merci... Et vous ?**

**- Très bien. Je viens d'avoir ma sœur au téléphone, elle doit arriver en début d'après-midi avec son mari, normalement je serais rentré pour les accueillir, j'ai une réunion jusqu'à onze heures trente. Mais ma sœur est du genre à débarquer bien avant l'heure qu'elle annonce donc ne vous en faites pas si une petite brune aux cheveux courts et un grand blond sonnent à la porte.**

**- Oh pas de problème. Ils dorment ici ? Faut que je prépare un truc ?**

**- Non, on doit juste passer la journée ensemble, ils dorment chez mes parents. **

**- Si vous n'êtes pas rentré à midi, vous voulez que je les attende au cas où ?**

**- Ah oui je veux bien, merci, mais normalement il n'y aura pas de soucis. **

**- Ok.**

**- Bon je file, merci Bella. Et, vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui, comme**** toujours d'ailleurs.**

**- Votre réunion Edward...**

**- À très vite Bella.**

Il me regarda un moment en souriant puis sortit de la maison. _Bordel, j'ai chaud !_ Je repris mes esprits et attaquai ma matinée de travail. J'avais vite fini, pour ne pas penser à Edward, je travaillais vite et efficacement. À dix heures trente, on sonna à la porte alors que je rangeais les affaires dans la buanderie. Un grand blond et une petite brune, ok Edward avait raison. Je leur ouvris, un peu intimidée de recevoir des gens que je ne connaissais pas dans une maison qui n'était pas à moi.

**- Bonjour, je suis Alice, la sœur d'Edward.**

**- Bonjour... Euh... Bella, la femme de ménage. Il n'y a que moi mais j'ai été prévenue de votre possible arrivée. Ce n'est pas chez moi mais entrez.**

**- Merci Bella. Voici Jasper mon mari.**

**- Ravie.  
**

**- Moi aussi Bella.**

Nous allâmes dans le salon, je vis Alice regarder autour d'elle et grimacer. Elle avait l'air gentille, elle ressemblait à son frère. Son mari était un bel homme aussi, grand, fin mais musclé, les yeux bleus très clairs, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de posé, discret et réfléchi.

**- Je... peux vous proposer à boire ?**

**- Oh volontiers, de l'eau pour moi ? Jazz ?**

**- Pareil merci. **

**- Je reviens. **

J'allai préparer un plateau avec deux verres d'eau et quelques gâteaux dénichés dans un placard.

**- Merci Bella. Vous savez quand**** revient la castratrice ? **

**- Alice ! Elle parle de Tanya, désolé.**

**- Ah euh, non je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin. **

**- J'espère ne pas la croiser. Elle est gentille avec vous ?**

**- Hum... quand elle est devant moi ça va mais j'ai déjà pu l'entendre parler de moi de façon pas toujours très sympathique pour être honnête. **

**- Surtout ne l'écoutez pas, quoi qu'elle dise. Asseyez-vous, Edward n'est pas là, discutons. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?**

**- Presque deux mois et demi. J'avais besoin d'un travail et on m'a proposé ça alors... j'ai dit oui.**

**- Vous avez des diplômes ?**

**- Oui, en littérature, j'ai licence, master et doctorat mais je n'ai pas trouvé de poste dans mon domaine à la sortie de l****'école. J'ai eu besoin d'argent et j'ai commencé les petits boulots pour vivre.**

**- C'est courageux. Jasper est prof d'histoire à la fac, il a hésité entre ça et littérature. **

**- Et vous, que faites-vous ?**

**- Je travaille dans une boutique de haute couture. **

**- Ma belle-sœur adorerait ça ! Elle adore la mode. Elle est enceinte et pense déjà à la tendance de l'été prochain pour son bébé. D'ailleurs, félicitations pour vous. **

**- Merci. Il en aura mis du temps avant de venir mais il est là. **

**- Mon frère et sa femme ont mis 8 ans eux.**

**- Ah... dire qu'un an et demi me paraissait long. **

**- En tout cas, je peux vous dire que Tanya a bien crié en apprenant votre venue.**

**- Comment ça ?**

Je lui racontai alors la dispute qui avait éclaté puis me rendis compte que j'avais été trop loin, que ça ne me regardait pas. Je m'étais sentie tellement à l'aise que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ma place. Surtout qu'Alice semblait furieuse.

**- Elle a dit ça ? Quelle sal... Il faut que je me calme ! **

**- Je suis désolée, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Pardon... je parle trop... **

**- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'elle parle d'enfants à Edward... comme ça en plus ! Edward rêve de devenir père mais elle refuse d'avoir des enfants. **

**- Je ne savais pas. **

**- Ils se sont mariés parce qu'elle était enceinte mais elle a perdu le bébé, depuis c'est niet, plus question de parler d'enfants. **

**- C'est triste... je ne savais pas.**

**- Edward est encore plus triste de savoir qu'il ne sera probablement jamais père un jour. Enfin c'est comme ça...**

**- Oui... Ah je crois que votre frère arrive justement, je vais vous laisser. Encore pardon de m'être laissée emporter. **

**- Non, pas de soucis. J'espère qu'on se reverra. **

**- Oui.**

Je leur souris et partis du salon pour rejoindre l'entrée où il y avait mes affaires.

**- Rebonjour Bella.**

**- Votre sœur et son mari sont là, je me suis permise de leur offrir à boire et à manger...**

**- Vous avez bien fait. **

**- Je peux vous parler ? J'ai fait une bêtise je crois...**

**- Dites-moi.**

**- Votre sœur m'a fait parler, nous avons discuté et bizarrement, je me suis sentie bien et quand elle a abordé une conversation concernant votre femme alors je... il se pourrait que j'ai... enfin... j'ai rapporté la dispute que ça avait créé quand vous avez annoncé la venue d'Alice et son mari. **

**- Oh. Alice n'a pas dû apprécier...**

**- Non, mais elle m'a parlé de... de la raison de votre mariage et de la décision que Tanya a prise ensuite.**

**- Au moins vous savez maintenant... je pourrais vous en parler plus tard.**

**- Non, ça ne me regarde pas, c'est votre vie. Je voulais juste dire que nous avions parlé de ça et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir su tenir ma langue. **

**- Alice peut se montrer très... persuasive et on est facilement amené à se confier à elle sans s'en apercevoir. Ne craigniez rien. **

**- Ne me virez pas s'il vous plaît. **

**- Aucun risque Bella, je veux continuer de vous voir tous les jours chez moi. **

**- À demain alors ? **

**- À demain Bella, rentrez bien, faites attention à la route, il y a du verglas partout. **

**- Merci pour l'info. **

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts et je m'échappai vite de ce contact qui pourrait me faire succomber. Dans le salon, j'entendis Alice se ravir de la présence de son frère. Dans la voiture, je consultai mes messages et je vis que Rose et mon frère m'attendaient au centre commercial pour un déjeuner et un après-midi ensemble. Je me dirigeai donc au lieu de rendez-vous et les retrouvai devant notre restaurant fétiche. Je les embrassai et nous commandâmes notre repas.

- **Alors quoi de neuf ? **

**- Papa, maman et Phil viennent faire Noël chez nous et si tu veux venir, on fait le nouvel an chez papa. **

**- Bien sûr que je viens. Je suis contente de voir maman ! Mais il faut que je lui achète un truc du coup et à Phil aussi. **

**- On peut faire un truc commun. **

**- Ah oui pourquoi pas.  
**

**- On avait prévu de faire ça cet après-midi. C'est la semaine prochaine...**

**- Oui je sais. Bon ok, je vous aiderai. Et maman vient chez papa aussi ?**

**- Non, ils ne restent que pour Noël. Ils on****t quelque chose de prévu pour la suite. Mais chez papa, il y aura sûrement Billy, Jacob et les autres.**

**- Ah... super. **

Je lançai un regard à Rosalie qui me prit la main, à ce moment là, le portable d'Emmett sonna, il grimaça et s'excusa pour répondre.

**- Emmett a des soucis ?**

**- Non, enfin rien de grave, il a un stagiaire pas très doué au garage. **

**- Ah. **

**- Bella ça va ?**

**- Je suis en train de perdre la tête ! **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de mon patron...**

**- Le type super beau du bar ?**

**- Oui. Si tu savais... il est parfait, on s'entend bien, il me plaît énormément...**

**- Mais il est marié. **

**- Oui ! **

**- Il aime sa femme ?**

**- Ils ne se supportent pas, ils n'arrêtent pas de se crier dessus, ils font chambre à part, ne se voient jamais...**

**- Pourquoi ils ne divorcent pas ? **

**- Je n'en sais rien, je ne vais pas lui demander ! **

**- Et tu lui plais ?**

**- Oui, il n'arrête pas de... me le faire comprendre. Tu te souviens mon poignet ? Bah on a failli coucher ensemble.**

**- Quoi ? Bella ! **

**- Je sais... mais j'éta****is à moitié dans les vapes. Il était si beau, il avait l'air inquiet pour moi. **

**- Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?**

**- Bah... il m'a... touchée à travers mes vêtements. C'était tellement bon, j'ose même pas imaginer si j'avais été nue ! Et on s'est... frottés. Mais Tanya, sa femme s'est fait entendre.**

**- Elle vous a vus ?**

**- Non, heureusement. **

**- Tu l'as embrassé ?**

**- Non. Il allait le faire quand**** Tanya a frappé à la porte. Depuis, les allusions ou les tentatives de rapprochements se multiplient. Mais je ne veux pas être la maîtresse d'un homme marié ! Je préfère passer ma vie avec Jacob ! **

**- Ne sois pas bête. Change de boulot comme ça tu ne le verras plus.**

**- Oh, comme si je croulais sous les demandes d'emplois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de démissionner. **

**- Oui je vois, cherche a****utre chose, profites-en pour redemander dans des facs ou des lycées.**

**- Oui tu as raison. Mais d'un autre côté...**

**- Tu veux le voir ?**

**- Oui. J'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de le savoir pas loin de moi, de l'entendre, de lui parler. **

**- Alors pourquoi pas... si elle n'en a rien à faire de son mari, profite !**

**- Non, devant les autres ils jouent au couple parfait et heureux. Je ne veux pas me ca****cher, dépendre de lui et de son temps libre qu'il a à m'accorder. Je ne suis pas comme ça...**

Rose se pencha alors vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue, mon frère se rassit parmi nous et nous finîmes notre repas en parlant bébé, Noël et cadeaux qu'on pourrait offrir. En parcourant la galerie commerciale, nous essayâmes de trouver l'inspiration mais rien ne venait pour ma mère, il ne fallait pas quelque chose de trop imposant, il fallait qu'elle puisse le ramener en Floride, là où elle habitait depuis peu.

**- Des vêtements ? **

**- Emmett, maman n'a pas les mêmes goûts que nous en matière de vêtement. **

**- Bah on achète le truc le plus moche qu'on trouve. **

Je ris mais dans le fond ce n'était pas idiot, alors nous voilà partis à essayer de trouver le vêtement le plus affreux du magasin dans lequel nous étions. Rose était avec moi dans le rayon des robes et je dénichai une longue robe avec des ananas et des noix de coco imprimées dessus. Horrible. Je la portai devant moi et me tournai vers Rose.

- **Hey, tu en penses quoi ?**

**- C'est affreux ! **

Je sursautai, ce n'était pas Rose qui avait parlé mais Alice, la sœur d'Edward. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas là._..

**- On se revoit plus vite que prévu. **

**- Oui ! Quel hasard. Rose, je te présente Alice, la sœur de mon patron. Alice, voici ma belle-sœur Rosalie et mon frère est quelque part dans le magasin, si vous voyez un ours débarquer c'est lui. **

**- Très bien. Enchantée Rosalie et félicitations pour le bébé.**

**- Oh merci, vous aussi on dirait ! Combien de temps ?**

**- Quatre mois, c'est un garçon. Et vous ?**

**- Deux mois seule****ment, ça ne se voit pas encore. **

**- Oh, ça pousse vite ! **

**- Alice, je n'ai rien trouvé po... oh Bella. **

_Super il est là... Mon Dieu qu'il est beau !_ Son manteau, le même que ce matin, était ouvert, il portait un pull noir col roulé qui moulait son torse. Je lançai un regard à Rosalie, elle détailla Edward et me sourit alors que mon patron prit la parole

**- Vous n'allez pas acheter cette robe Bella ? **

- **Hein ? Non ! C'est pour ma mère, enfin pas celle-l****à mais... on ne sait pas quoi lui offrir et mon frère a suggéré des vêtements mais comme notre mère a des goûts étranges bah... on cherche des trucs moches ! Mais ça, c'est peut-être un peu trop... Rose on continue ?**

**- Vous êtes Rosalie, la belle-sœur ?**

**- Oui, enchantée.**

**- Ravi, Bella parle souvent de vous. Félicitations p****our votre enfant. **

**- Merci. **

Je suppliai Rosalie du regard de m'aider à sortir d'ici, elle sembla comprendre et allait parler mais Alice la devança.

**- Edward, où est Jasper ?**

**- Parti chercher ton cadeau. Il ne va pas tarder, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que tu voulais au fait. **

**- Pas grave. On va boire un truc chaud tous ensemble ? **

**- Euh, c'est gentil mais on a pas mal de trucs à faire encore. **

**- Oh Bella... C'est parce qu'Edward est votre patron ? **

**- Oui voilà. Chacu****n à ****sa place et professionnel.**

Edward fronça les sourcils, toujours en me fixant. Emmett arriva. _S'il te plaît frangin, aide-moi pour une fois._

**- Bella ? T'as trouvé ?**

**- Non.**

**- On va ailleurs alors.**

**- Oui, on y va.  
**

**- Mais avant on va bouffer un truc, j'ai la dalle ! **

_Oh merde !_ Je croisai le regard d'Edward, il sourit en coin et ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient me dire que j'avais perdu. Je baissai la tête et contemplai le sol, Alice renouvela son invitation, Emmett, d'abord surpris, accepta une fois les présentations faites par Rosalie. Jasper fût prévenu de notre destination et je suivis la troupe en traînant les pieds comme une gamine qui boude. Rosalie me prit alors par les épaules et chuchota à mon oreille pendant qu'on s'installait dans le café choisi.

**- Je suis désolée...**

**- C'est bon mais on ne traîne pas. **

**- Oui. Mais... bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! De**** près****, c'est à couper le souffle ! **

**- Je sais... je sais... **

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de fuir et de m'accrocher à lui. J'espérais partir vite mais je voulais aussi que ça dure longtemps. Rosalie me soutenait dans ma théorie '' pas d'hommes mariés '' mais elle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter à quel point Edward était beau. Même elle ne m'aidait pas à rester les pieds sur terre._ Dans quoi je vais mettre les pieds moi __?_

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Quelques commentaire ? **

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, **

**bonne semaine à toute **

**biz**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir.**

**ça va bien ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour son aide**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward

L'après- midi promettait d'être beau. J'étais heureux de retrouver ma sœur, alors quand elle avait proposé un après-midi shopping de Noël, j'avais accepté même si je détestais le shopping. Jasper était parti acheter le présent qu'il comptait offrir à ma sœur tandis qu'elle et moi cherchions pour nos parents. Quelle joie, quel bonheur d'avoir croisé Bella. Bon, la robe qu'elle avait dans les mains était la robe la plus laide qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Elle avait alors expliqué pourquoi elle avait cette robe, j'avais bu ses paroles, je m'étais concentré sur ses lèvres si tentantes que je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser. Elle avait essayé de s'échapper mais j'avais rebondi en me présentant à Rosalie, sa belle-sœur. Une femme sublime, pas autant que Bella cependant. Elle avait l'air douce, son sourire était éblouissant et elle avait une façon de regarder Bella qui montrait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle la protégeait.

Alice avait alors invité ces dames à prendre une boisson chaude avec nous. _Ma sœur est parfaite !_ Sauf que Bella faisait tout pour décliner l'offre. J'étais contrarié et peiné de la voir se battre à ce point contre ma présence. Mais le destin devait jouer en ma faveur, un homme imposant par sa carrure mais au regard doux et au sourire malin arriva, certainement le frère de Bella, il y avait quelques ressemblances. J'avais cru qu'ils allaient partir mais Emmett réclama à manger et Bella céda.

Nous étions donc installés dans un café, bien au chaud, tous ensemble. J'étais assis à côté d'Alice, Bella face à moi, Rosalie à côté d'elle puis Emmett près de sa femme. Jasper arriva, il se présenta à la famille de Bella et s'assit près d'Alice après l'avoir embrassée. J'enviais tellement leur vie, je jalousais leur mariage débordant d'amour et de complicité. J'observai alors une nouvelle fois Bella, elle enleva son manteau et remonta les manches de son pull.

Nous commandâmes tous de quoi nous réchauffer un peu. Bien que j'aurais plus tendance à avoir chaud que froid en ce moment. J'étendis alors mes jambes sous la table dans le but de rencontrer celles de Bella et je réussis mon coup puisque mon pied rencontra la cheville de ma jolie Bella. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, je la regardai mine de rien. Je souris seulement quand elle ne retira pas ses jambes mais qu'au contraire, elle les mêla aux miennes. _Tu seras à moi Bella et je t'aimerai plus que de raison..._

**- Alors comme ça, vous êtes médecin Edward ?**

Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées.

**- Euh oui, chirurgien cardiaque. **

**- Edward a des mains de Dieu, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une dextérité comme la sienne. Et il est très patient en plus ! **

Alice avait ajouté ça en regardant Bella, qui la regarda surprise mais rougit rapidement. Alice avait compris notre manège. Alice ressentait et comprenait les choses très vite et visait toujours juste, quand Bella était partie de la maison tout à l'heure, elle m'avait hurlé dessus en me disant qu'il fallait que je sorte avec Bella. Je répondis vite à la remarque d'Alice.

**- Bah, il vaut mieux être patient et endurant quand on opère 7h, voir plus parfois, d'affilée. **

**- 7h ? La vache !**

**- Oui... le cœur est un organe précieux, mieux vaut ne pas faire de bêtises avec lui. Je n'ai le droit à aucune erreur. Et vous Rosalie, que faites-vous ?**

**- Je suis maquilleuse dans un**** théâtre de la ville, je m'occupe aussi d'événements divers dans d'autres endroits. Dernièreme****nt, j'ai maquillé des mann****equins pour un shooting photo de Chanel...**

**- Oh je travaille pour eux ! **

Et voilà, Alice et Rosalie parlèrent de mode, Emmett face à Jasper faisait connaissance, je crois que le courant passait bien. Nos boissons furent apportées et Bella se concentra sur son chocolat, elle mangea distraitement la chantilly avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse. Elle ferma les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. _Mon Dieu..._ J'avais eu du mal à me contrôler depuis que nous l'avions croisée et j'avais réussi mais là, c'était trop pour moi et ma virilité se réveilla.

Son portable se mit alors à sonner, elle lut le message et releva la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur du café les sourcils froncés. Je suivis son regard et reconnus le Jacob qui nous avait fait passer une soirée ensemble. Bella s'excusa et se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux, les autres aussi regardèrent ce qu'il se passait, Emmett prit la parole pour parler à Rosalie.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Bella ?**

**- Je ne suis pas sûre...**

**- Rose !**

**- Euh il est amoureux d'elle, depuis toujours je crois mais Bella ne... Elle ne l'aime pas. Ils se sont vus plusieurs fois mais quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle ne ressentait rien elle l'a quitté. Mais il s'accroche on dirait. **

**- Jacob a couché avec ma sœur ?**

**- Euh Bah oui. **

**- Je vais le tuer ! **

**- Emmett, elle est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et couche avec qui elle veut ! **

Bella parla un moment avec Jacob puis il commença à s'agiter. Bella essaya de s'échapper mais Jacob la retenait. Le ton semblait monter entre eux, elle fit une énième tentative pour revenir vers nous mais Jacob la saisit par le bras, je me redressai sur mon siège, prêt à me lever. Ce mouvement aurait pu être suspect mais Jasper et Emmett avaient fait la même chose. Nous attendîmes la suite. Jacob pressa alors Bella contre lui et l'embrassa de force. Emmett se leva mais Rosalie lui dit de se rasseoir et elle le retenait.

_Je t'en supplie Bella, ne lui réponds pas, ne retombe pas dans ses bras... nous devons être ensemble, tu ne dois pas être avec lui._ J'aurais pu laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle le repoussa et lui administra une claque grandiose qui raisonna dans le hall commercial. Jacob avait la tête tournée suite au choc de la gifle, j'avais peur de sa réaction.

**- Edward allez-y ! **

**- Moi ? Pourquoi ? **

**- Jacob vous a vu dans le bar avec elle l'autre soir. Il vous croit avec elle. **

**- Mais Emmett...**

**- Allez-y ! **

**- Ok. **

Je me levai, heureux que Rosalie m'envoie au secours de sa belle-sœur. J'accélérai le pas quand il lui prit une nouvelle fois le bras.

**- Lâchez-la ! **

Ma voix était froide et sans appel. Bella me regarda surprise mais soulagée, Jacob la lâcha et me regarda avec des yeux noirs. Bella s'éloigna de lui et vint se mettre dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi, la protégeant sans quitter Jacob du regard.

**- Bella ? Ça va ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Vous, fichez le camp. Que je ne vous revois pas tourner autour d'elle. Et jamais plus vous ne la forcerez à vous embrasser. C'est bien clair ?**

**- Bella tu sors vraiment avec ce naze ?**

Elle se retourna vers lui, quittant mes bras mais pas ma proximité.

**- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! Tu l'as entendu ? Fiche le camp, fiche-moi la pa****ix ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, que tu me harcèles de messages ! O****ublie-moi ! **

**- Mais je t'aime !**

**- Mais pas moi ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! **

**- Alors c'était quoi nous deux ?**

**- Du sexe ! Juste du sexe ! **

**- C'est parce qu'il est riche ? Parce qu'il a une belle maison et qu'il joue du piano que tu le préfères à moi ?**

**- Comment tu...**

**- Je t'ai suivie un jour, je vous ai vus jouer du piano. Tu avais l'air si heureuse, tu étais tellement belle. Et lui il... il te regardait comme... comme si tu lui appartenais, il te couvait du regard. **

**- Tu m'as suivie ? Ma parole tu es dingue ! Bien sûr que j'étais heureuse ce jour-là ! Comme à chaque fois que je le vois ! Edward, retournons au café...**

**- Bella... **

Nous nous retournâmes pour retourner au café mais nous fûmes rejoints par Emmett.

**- Jacob, tu lâches ma sœur maintenant. Je te le demande en tant qu'ami. S'il te plaît.**

**- Mais il... non j'y crois pas. Bella embrasse-le !**

**- Pardon ? Non ! Je n'ai rien à te prouver en faisant ça ! **

**- Embrasse-le et je te laisserais tranquille. Un vrai baiser pas juste sur le bout des lèvres**

Bella me regarda puis nous regardâmes Emmett, il fit signe à Bella de le faire et je crus mourir de joie. Rapidement, Bella prit mon visage dans ses mains et posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue demanda rapidement l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et je ramenai son corps contre le mien. C'était divin, jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait autant d'effets, impossible qu'elle ne sente pas mon érection contre son ventre. _Depuis quand je n'avais pas désiré une femme comme ça ?_

**- Hum... il est parti, vous pouvez arrêter... Edward, vous êtes marié et ma sœur est votre employée. **

Bella se recula brusquement de moi et fuit mon regard. Emmett me regarda désolé, moi j'étais heureux, sur un petit nuage. J'essayais de ne pas regarder Bella, sinon je lui sautais dessus.

**- Bella c'est quoi ces conneries ?**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tu es sortie avec Jacob ? Enfin plutôt... eu d****es plans baise avec lui ?**

**- Emmett, ma vie de ce côté-là ne te regarde pas. **

**- Mais putain tu avais quoi dans la tête ? Tu savais qu'il était amoureux de toi ! **

**- Arrête Emmett, c'est assez gênant comme ça. **

**- Tu me déçois Bella ! **

**- Mais tu m'emmerdes Emmett ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! J'ai plus 10 ans ! Tu es mon frère pas mon père alors calme-toi. **

**- Quand papa l'apprendra..**

**- Non mais tu es dingue ? Papa ne va rien savoir ! Il n'a pas à connaître ça ! Je lui raconte moi ce que tu fais avec Rose ? Non, alors te mêle pas de mes affaires. **

**- Bella...**

**- Et puis tu sais quoi ? Dis c****e que tu veux, je n'en**** ai rien à faire, je suis déjà assez morte de honte comme ça ! Et désolée de te décevoir mais c'est une question d'habitude non ? Tu me l'as déjà dit quand je n'ai pas trouvé de boulot après mes longues et coûteuses études ! Je n'ai pas la réussite du grand Emmett qui a commencé dans un garage minable et qui vend des voitures de luxe maintenant ! Non moi je suis juste... juste la bonniche d'un couple bourré de fric, quelle honte pour les Swan d'avoir une fille comme moi ! Et crois-moi, ça me tue de faire ce que je fais alors que j'en ai plus dans la tête que toi Emmett ! Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toi qui soit la fierté de la famille alors que tu as passé ton diplôme 2 fois et que moi je l'ai eu avec les honneurs ! Je ne peux pas être plus humiliée que maintenant ! **

Elle pleurait, j'avais envie de la prendre contre moi, de la consoler et de lui dire qu'elle était tout sauf une honte. Elle entra dans le café, prit ses affaires, suivie de Rosalie qui essayait de lui parler mais Bella n'écoutait rien, elle partit sans un regard pour moi. Alice et Jasper vinrent me rejoindre avec mes affaires. Rosalie s'excusa des millions de fois, Alice la rassura, Jasper aussi, moi j'étais un peu ailleurs encore, le visage de Bella en larmes ne quittait pas mon esprit. Très vite, je me retrouvai seul avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère. L'après-midi n'avait pas été si mauvais.

**- Bon bah c'était... bizarre.**

**- Oui. Je vais rentrer je crois. **

**- Oui. On n'a toujours pas de cadeau pour les parents.**

**- Un voyage. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- On peut leur offrir un voyage. Maman rêve de New York.**

**- T'es un génie Edward ! Allez on y va. Et t'en fais pas, elle reviendra...**

**- Qui ?**

**- Bella. **

**- Ah.**

**- Edward... j'ai compris et si pour être heureux tu dois avoir une maîtresse alors fais-le. **

**- On peut y aller ?**

Ma sœur soupira et vu que nous étions venus avec sa voiture, elle me raccompagna avec Jasper. Je les saluai et rentrai chez moi. Tanya était là, sa voiture témoignait de sa présence. J'allai me servir un verre de whisky que je bus d'une traite et mon regard se posa sur mon piano. J'allai m'y installer et commençai un air tout droit sorti de ma tête. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tanya débarqua.

**- Arrête tout de suite.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'aime pas ça ! **

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai de jouer. Elle vint alors fermer le capot du clavier et j'eus juste le temps de retirer mes doigts

**- Doucement...**

**- J'en ai rien à faire. Je sors ce soir, je sais pas si je rentre ou non. Tu pourras dire à la bonne demain de changer mes draps ?**

**- Elle s'appelle Bella et tu n'as ****qu'à**** lui laisser un mot ! Je sais pas si je la verrais demain, j'opère de bonne heure.**

**- Ce que tu peux être chiant ! **

**- J'ai un métier c'est tout. **

Elle alla écrire ce qu'il fallait faire pour demain. Je la regardai, dire que j'avais cru l'aimer.

**- Tanya ?**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Tu m'aimais ? Quand on s'est mariés?**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ça ne changera rien. **

**- Et si on avait eu ce bébé ?**

**- À plus tard Edward ! **

Elle monta pour finir de se préparer, je la suivis pour rejoindre ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'une douche. J'entrai dans ma chambre et restai sur le seuil, complètement stupéfait d'y voir Bella assise sur mon lit. _Non je rêve, je fantasme._ Derrière moi, j'entendis la porte de Tanya s'ouvrir, j'entrai vite et fermai à clef derrière moi. Bella qui n'était définitivement pas un rêve s'approcha de moi et se mit contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je refermai les miens autour d'elle et embrassa sa tête plusieurs fois tendrement.

**- Edward...**

**- Chut... Tanya est encore là. **

**- Je sais. J'ai eu chaud, elle est arrivée genre trente secondes après moi. Je me suis cachée là.**

**- Je n'ai pas vu la Chevrolet.**

**- Je suis garée dans l'autre rue. **

**- D'accord. Bella, à propos de tout à l'heure, avec votre frère... vous n'êtes pas une honte, il ne faut pas vous sentir humiliée par votre boulot du moment ou de ce que vous faites. Vous êtes une fille géniale Bella, belle, intelligente, drôle, une femme forte... vous avez tout pour vous Bella. Votre chance viendra, n'enviez pas les autres et menez votre vie comme bon vous semble. N'abandonnez pas... je... je voulais juste vous le dire. Vous voir pleurer comme je vous ai vue m'a rendu fou, il fallait que je dise ce que je pense. **

En guise de réponse, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je caressai sa joue et sa hanche pendant que je lui rendis son baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Comme toujours, Tanya gâcha tout en frappant à ma porte. Je grognai doucement alors que Bella étouffa un petit rire contre mon torse. Je la gardai dans mes bras dans une étreinte protectrice alors que Tanya frappa à nouveau.

**- Quoi ! **

**- Je pars ! **

**- Bah va-t-en qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !**

**- Je préviens c'est tout ! À demain.**

**- Ouais c'est ça. **

**- Edward ?**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Pour répondre à ta question... ça n'aurait rien changé, on serait dans la même situation. Je ne l'aurais pas aimé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me quitter, tu**** sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera. Alors tu vas sagement rester mon mari ! Et je ne veux plus que tu reparles de ça.**

Je resserrai mes bras autour de Bella. Elle me força à la regarder, elle posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes et chuchota.

**- C'est une idiote ! **

**- Tire-toi Tanya ! **

**- Abruti...**

Bella montra les dents, ce qui me fit sourire et je ne m'empêchai pas de déposer des dizaines de baisers sur son visage. Nous nous séparâmes seulement pour que je puisse aller vérifier à la fenêtre que la voiture de Tanya était bien partie.

**- Elle est partie... Bella ?**

**- Je peux pas. Je peux pas faire semblant, faire comme si je te trouvais moche, idiot et je sais pas quoi encore. Je déteste l'idée de devenir la maîtresse d'un homme marié. Je ne veux pas me cacher, je ne veux pas être dépendante de ton emploi du temps. Je déteste**** être celle qui brise un couple.**

**- Je n'ai plus de couple depuis des années, nous**** n'avons jamais été un couple. Si je l'ai épousée c'est parce qu'elle était enceinte. On s'est rencontrés un soir, on était jeunes, on a couché ensemble et me voilà futur père. J'ai fait ce que je croyais b****ien.**

**- Je sais, Alice...**

**- Oh bien sûr. J'ai vraiment cru que j'aimerais Tanya un jour mais... Non. Nous ne sommes plus rien, même pas des amis. Et elle me trompe depuis des années. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plusieurs hommes en plus. **

**- Pourquoi ne pas divorcer ?**

**- Oh Bella... **

Je m'assis sur mon lit, le dos contre la tête de lit, j'invitai Bella à venir me rejoindre, elle enleva ses chaussures et s'installa à côté de moi. Je pris sa main et jouai avec ses doigts alors qu'elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule.

**- Mon père et ma mère sont plutôt riches, très riches même. Mon père ****est**** médecin, très réputé, il enseigne à l'hôpital avec les internes, en fac, donne des conférences et opère. Ma mère est une ****architecte très demandée. Ensemble, ils ont bâti une immense fortune. Les parents de Tanya sont tout aussi riches mais pas grâce à leur métier, ils sont héritiers. Quand j'ai demandé Tanya en mariage, nos deux familles ont exigé un contrat de mariage entre nous. Pour protéger la fortune de chacun. Je m'en moquais, j'allais être père. Si je demande le divorce elle a tout, absolument tout. Je me retrouverais sans rien, ni maison, ni voiture, ni économies, rien. Si elle demande le divorce, c'est la même chose. J'ai tous ses biens. **

**- Je vois. Mais l'argent c'est quoi au final ? **

**- Pendant 10 ans, j'ai cru que la réussite et l'argent seraient ce qu'il me faudrait pour la rendre heureuse, me rendre heureux. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne suis pas heureux, je me demande pourquoi je me lève chaque matin. Mais pourquoi j'aurais divorcé ? Pour qui ? Et une fille est venue me demander si elle pouvait partager ma table un soir dans un bar et depuis je me dis que je pourrais tout quitter pour elle, me retrouver sans rien, j'aurais juste besoin de son amour.**

**- Il est un peu tôt pour que cette fille donne son amour. Mais je veux bien essayer. **

**- Je suis le nouveau sex-friend ?**

**- Non ! J'ai des sentiments, je sais pas les définir mais c'est bien plus fort qu'avec Jacob. J'ai envie de venir ici tous les matins, j'ai besoin de te voir, de vous entendre. Je me sens bien quand tu es là. Avec Jacob, je n'avais pas ces sensations. Pourquoi elle ne veut plus d'enfant ?**

**- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas abîmer son corps. On a eu une chance une fois, ça n'a pas marché, c'est un signe qu'on ne devait pas avoir d'enfant alors on en parle plus. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit, moi je veux devenir père, c'est devenu un rêve. **

**- Et adopter ? **

**- Non, tu l'as entendue, elle n'aimerait aucun enfant. À quoi bon offrir à un enfant une vie comme ça ? Il serait malheureux autant que je le suis. Sauf... sauf que tu es là, je me sens bien moi aussi quand je te vois.**

**- Tu n'as jamais eu d'autre femme qu'elle ? **

**- Non. Je me sens coupable de la perte de notre enfant, pourquoi je ne sais pas. Et si nous sommes mariés c'est à cause de ça alors j'ai respecté mes engagements, en espérant un changement un jour. Mais je ne te résiste pas, je ne peux pas. Et je ne veux définitivement plus de Tanya. **

**- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait l'amour ? **

**- Oulà ! Je dirais quelque chose comme... 6 ou 7 ans, je ne compte plus. **

**- Tu dois être tout rouillé ! **

**- Voyons ça...**

Je me penchai alors pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**A très vite **

**biz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à vous toute pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Bella

Il s'était penché vers moi suite à ma taquinerie pour capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes. J'avais décidé de ne plus me voiler la face. L'après-midi avait été un désastre, Jacob, Emmett, Edward... quoiqu'Edward n'avait pas été une si mauvaise chose. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Jacob m'avait permis de prendre ma décision en ordonnant que j'embrasse Edward. Ça avait été le moment le plus exquis de toute ma vie jusque-là. Quand Emmett avait décidé de faire son discours débile sur ce que je devais faire ou non, j'avais pris la fuite mais je savais où je voulais être, alors j'avais conduit jusqu'à mon lieu de travail, je m'étais garée loin de la maison juste au cas où. Quand j'étais arrivée, il n'y avait personne mais quelques secondes après mon entrée dans la maison, Tanya s'était pointée alors j'avais vite regagné la chambre de mon patron.

Maintenant nous étions là, à nous embrasser, nous caresser, je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mon attirance pour lui était trop forte. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, ils étaient doux, j'adorais ça. Très vite, j'eus besoin de plus et lui enlevai son pull en même temps que le t-shirt qu'il avait en dessous. _Oh seigneur..._ Je m'écartai pour l'admirer, c'est qu'il avait un corps parfait en plus ! Il avait des abdominaux d'enfer, je passai mes doigts dessus pour les dessiner et Edward les contracta sous l'effet de la caresse. Il avait très peu de poils, tant mieux, je détestais le contraire ! Je continuai de caresser son torse et j'appréciai énormément le V qui tombait sur ses hanches. _Quel gâchis !_

- **Pardon ?**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tu as dit un truc tout bas, je n'ai pas compris. **

**- J'ai pensé à voix haute ? Ça m'arrive. Je me disais que c'était du gâchis. Personne n'a vu ça depuis plus de 6 ans ? **

**- Non personne.**

**- Je ne sais pas qui sont les amants de ta femme mais ils ne peuvent pas t'arriver à la cheville ! **

**- Ne parlons pas d'elle. À ton tour de te montrer à moi. **

Je levai les bras et il enleva doucement les vêtements qui couvraient mon buste. Il sourit, ses yeux brillaient alors que j'étais en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il embrassa chacun de mes seins, chastement, avant de libérer ma poitrine de son carcan à l'aide de deux doigts seulement. Il grogna avant de m'allonger et de me caresser.

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je le comprends. **

**- Qui ? **

**- Jacob. Je peux aisément comprendre, rien qu'en voyant tes seins, qu'il s'accroche à toi comme il le fait. **

**- Pourquoi les hommes sont obsédés par les seins ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose en fait. Et ne parlons pas de Jacob. **

**- Nous débattrons sur ta poitrine plus tard... **

**- Ou pas. **

Il rit avant de s'occuper de mes seins, il les caressa, les embrassa, il mordilla mes pointes durcies de plaisir ce qui m'arracha un gémissement. Il descendit ensuite sa bouche vers mon ventre, bien qu'une de ses mains palpait toujours un de mes atouts féminin. Il finit de me déshabiller et je rougis lorsqu'il observa mon corps nu devant lui. Je décidai de le mettre dans la même situation que moi et je découvris avec surprise ce qui se cachait dans son boxer. J'avais senti qu'il avait était gâté par la nature mais le voir en vrai me troublait. _Cet homme existe pour de vrai ?_

Je pris alors son sexe, fièrement dressé devant moi, dans ma main pour le caresser. Il grogna en fermant les yeux et je le sentis grossir encore plus entre mes doigts. Face à face, à genoux sur le lit, il m'attira un peu plus vers lui, il caressa mon corps doucement puis guida sa main sur mon intimité plus qu'humide. Je fermai les yeux tout en continuant de le masturber, je me mordis la lèvre quand il entra un doigt puis deux en moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit, la tête de mon amant entre mes jambes.

Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mes cuisses, me faisant rire mais le rire passa vite aux gémissements tant sa langue sur mon clitoris et ses doigts en moi me faisaient du bien. Mes mains étaient plongées dans sa tignasse désordonnée, mes hanches allaient à la rencontre de sa bouche. Bientôt il inversa, son pouce titilla mon bouton de plaisir gonflé et sa langue s'introduisit en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, haletais, gémissais, criais même et au moment où j'allais crier ma délivrance, il s'arrêta.

**- Edward...**

**- Patience ma chérie... Tu as des préservatifs ?**

**- Dans mon sac.**

Il se leva pour partir à la recherche de mon sac à main et rit en sortant la boîte neuve que j'avais achetée en chemin.

**- Q****uoi ? Mieux vaut être prudent.**

**- Tu as raison. **

Il ouvrit la boîte, prit un des emballages et enfila la protection avant de me rejoindre. Il s'installa entre mes jambes, frottant sa verge contre mon sexe, il prit mes mains dans les siennes et m'embrassa.

**- Edward... dis-moi que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne.**

**- Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne ma Bella. Tu ne fais aucun mal, tu ne brises rien dans mon soi-disant mariage. Tu me fais revivre Bella. Tu es quelqu'un de bien... **

Il poussa alors en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement, il était un peu trop imposant pour moi. Il se retira puis poussa une deuxième fois, progressant un peu plus. Il continuait de dire que j'étais une bonne personne, que j'étais merveilleuse et belle. Il me posséda alors totalement lors de sa troisième poussée. Je lui demandai un moment pour m'habituer à lui et je bougeai les hanches quand je me sentis mieux.  
Il débuta alors de doux va-et-vient, lents et tendres.

Tout changea vite, notre rapport se fit plus rapide et moins tendre. J'avais dégagé mes mains pour pouvoir le caresser et le toucher. Edward se redressa et se mit à genoux, il prit mes chevilles dans ses mains, posa mes talons sur ses épaules et revint en moi d'un coup de rein puissant me faisant hurler. Il allait vite et fort, butant à chaque fois contre mon point sensible au fond de mon ventre. Nous étions en sueur, nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, je gémissais, pleurnichais, Edward grognait, il me fixait du regard, j'essayais d'en faire autant mais impossible, mes yeux se fermaient tout seul.

Sans ralentir son rythme, au contraire, Edward se mit à caresser une nouvelle fois mon clitoris, il appuyait dessus, le pinçait ou passait juste son pouce dessus. L'orgasme me frappa rapidement, je criai son prénom, me corps vibra puis se tendit, emprisonnant le sexe de mon amant entre mes parois intimes. Il se libéra à son tour juste après moi. Je l'observai, il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, ses abdominaux étaient contractés. _Ce que j'aime son torse !_

Il se reprit et embrassa l'intérieur de mes chevilles, toujours sur ses épaules, avant de reposer mes jambes sur le matelas. Il m'embrassa, sortit de mon antre et jeta le préservatif à la poubelle. Il revint près de moi dans le lit, je me laissai glisser contre son corps alors qu'il mit les couvertures sur nous. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes sans rien dire, juste à nous câliner l'un contre l'autre.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum... ?**

**- J'ai faim ! J'ai toujours faim après avoir fait l'amour. **

**- Dans ce cas, allons nourrir ce petit corps. **

Je l'embrassai avant de sortir du lit. Edward se rhabilla de son jean uniquement, moi j'allai fouiller dans le placard de mon patron, je pris la chemise bleue qu'il portait le soir de notre première rencontre. Je remis ma culotte et me retournai vers lui en ajustant les manches de la chemise. Il me fixait d'un regard pénétrant qui humidifia ma culotte une nouvelle fois.

**- J'ai faim... **

**- Hum... viens. **

**- Je cuisine si tu veux, un truc rapide mais bon. **

**- D'accord. **

Il prit ma main et nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Je regardai ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et les placards. Je décidai de faire tout bêtement des pâtes avec une sauce bolognaise maison.

**- Dis, pendant que je cuisine, tu ne veux pas jouer du piano pour moi ? **

**- Bien sûr. **

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma tête avant de quitter la cuisine pour jouer. Je me laissai complètement emporter par la musique, je ne connaissais pas tous les morceaux mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'adorer. Nos assiettes servies, j'allai le chercher, il était totalement plongé dans son monde, les yeux fermés, imprégné de sa musique. J'allai me mettre près de lui, il ouvrit à peine les yeux et continua son morceau.

**- Finis avec moi Bella...**

**- Je ne le connais pas.**

**- Ferme les yeux, écoute la mélodie, imprègne-toi et suis-moi. **

**- D'accord.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit de faire, sans une très grande confiance en moi, pourtant je réussis, au bout de quelques minutes, je posai à mon tour les mains sur le clavier et suivis Edward, je gardai les yeux fermés pour mieux capter les sons et nous terminâmes le morceau ensemble. À la fin, Edward me prit dans ses bras.

**- Mer****ci Bella...**

**- De rien. Allez viens, le repas est prêt. **

Nous nous mîmes à table, Edward me complimenta pour le repas et nous mangeâmes dans le silence, nous avions juste faim. Au moment du dessert, Edward me servit une part de gâteau et je le regardai surprise.

**- Ma mère a donné ça à Alice pour moi ce matin. C'est mon préféré. **

**- Humm c'est délicieux ! **

**- J'en raffole.**

**- Tes parents habitent loin ?**

**- Non, à 20 minutes. Pourtant je ne les vois pas souvent. Juste pour les grandes occasions.**

**- C'est dommage. **

**- Oui je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à affronter leurs regards, ils savent que mon couple c'est du n'importe quoi mais... je me sens tellement faible, nul d'en être là. J'ai honte et je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'ils sont déçus de moi.**

**- Ils te l'ont dit ça ?**

**- Non, mais je sais qu'ils le pensent et ça me fait mal. **

**- Tu sais, tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne mais toi non plus. Tu n'as pas eu de chance mais tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Oui tu as perdu un enfant mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Oui ton mariage ne signifie plus rien mais tu as essayé de le sauver. Tu ne peux pas t'accuser de tout.**

**- Je me sens faible d'avoir échoué. **

**- Et moi alors ? J'ai un QI supérieur à la moyenne, je suis bourrée de diplômes mais je suis là. Comment tu crois que je me sens ? Mais un type m'a dit que ma chance tournerait un jour alors je crois en ses paroles et peut-être qu'après avoir traversé le plus dur je... je sais pas, je serais heureuse, avec une famille et un boulot que j'aime. **

**- Peut-être oui. J'ai le sentiment que notre rencontre est quelque chose d'important. Ça va changer nos vies Bella.**

**- Tu ne finiras peut-être pas tes jours avec moi. Peut-être que tu vas te rendre compte que je ne te satisfais pas comme tu l'imagines.**

**- Bella, ce que j'ai vécu avec toi là-haut était la chose la plus intense de toute ma vie ! Pour être honnête, j'ai connu pas mal de filles avant Tanya et... jamais je ne me suis senti ****aussi bien avec une fille que lorsque j'étais avec toi. **

**- Tu es un coureur de jupons ?**

**- J'étais ! J'ai perdu ma virginité à 15 ans et je me moquais que la fille soit blonde, brune ou rousse du moment que j'avais ce que je voulais. Pourquoi tu souris ?**

**- Peut-être que ta vraie nature ressortira. **

**- Non ! Je te veux toi, juste toi ! **

**- Nous verrons. J'ai perdu ma virginité à 14 ans moi ! Je sais, c'est trop tôt, fais pas cette tête. **

**- Pourquoi si tôt ?**

**- Bah... j'ai surpris mon frère de 17 ans au lit avec une fille un jour. Ils avaient l'air de s'éclater et ça avait l'air bon alors j'ai voulu faire pareil. La première fois c'était nul, trop jeune. J'ai commencé à vraiment aimer ça à 16 ans. Maintenant je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Rien faire pendant plus de 6 ans... tu m'épates ! **

**- Je t'ai menti... j'avais deux maîtresses. Main droite la principale et par moment c'était main gauche ! **

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il débarrassait notre table en souriant. Je l'aidai et il mit le lave-vaisselle en route.

**- Alors comme ça, ma femme de ménage est un genre de... accro du sexe ?**

**- Hum oui... on peut le voir comme ça. J'ai expérimenté des choses. **

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- Oh Edward...**

**- Dis-moi, je ne connais que le classique. **

**- Tu ne pars pas en courant ?**

**- Non. Viens, on remonte dans ma chambre, tu dors là ?**

**- Euh, ok mais je partirai t****ôt pour aller chez moi prendre des affaires.**

**- D'accord. Allez viens me raconter tes histoires. **

Je montai sur son dos alors qu'il éteignait les lumières du salon, dans la cuisine il prit un paquet de gâteaux, de l'eau et deux verres...

**- Tu as encore faim ?**

**- Non, c'est pour toi. Ça t'évitera de redescendre manger. **

J'embrassai sa nuque et son cou alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Nous nous installâmes dans la chambre et il me regarda pour m'encourager à parler.

**- Oh... Bon ok. Je sais pas trop par quoi commencer.  
**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas aimé ? **

**- Tous les trucs de domination et soumission. Je suis douillette moi, c'était trop pour moi... j'ai trop ****de caractère pour être soumise et pas assez pour dominer. Donc au bout de trois ou quatre tentatives ça m'a soûlée et j'ai arrêté. Je veux bien être dominée mais sans les punitions douloureuses !**

**- Quelle période de ta vie ça ?**

**- Avec une copine, on avait 22 ans je crois, elle a adoré maintenant c'est une pro dans le milieu.**

**- Ensuite ?**

**- Avec une autre femme je n'ai pas trop aimé, c'était bien mais c'est définitivement pas mon truc. **

**- Tu as fait l'amour avec une autre fille ?**

**- Oui, j'avais 18 ans, je me cherchais un peu, j'ai même tenté le truc avec deux filles. Pas en même temps. Ça te choque ? **

**- Non. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pas plu ? **

**- C'était très tendre, doux, elles savaient quoi faire pour me faire du bien mais il manquait un pénis ! J'avais besoin de plus que des doigts et des caresses. Alors j'ai laissé tomber ma période lesbienne.**

**- Vous pouviez utiliser un vibro.**

**- On en utilisait mais ça ne remplace pas un vrai sexe d'homme. Les filles ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. **

**- Très bien, ensuite ?**

**- Ce qu****e j'aime ! Le classique bien sûr mais j'aime aussi utiliser des trucs pour stimuler, pimenter la chose. **

**- Genre ****menottes****, vibros en tous genres... ?**

**- Exactement ! J'ai tout ce qui faut chez moi ! Ensuite j'aime beaucoup les jeux de rôles ! On pourra jouer au docteur par exemple ! J'aime qu'on me fasse l'amour tendrement mais j'aime aussi quand c'est sauv****age ! J'aime l'effet de surprise et faire l'amour n'importe où. Tu me suis ?**

**- Tu veux dire faire ton shopping tranquillement et puis paf ton amant arrive et te prend dans les toilettes ?**

**- Exactement ! C'est excitant de ne pas s'attendre aux choses et c'est intense !**

**- Continue.**

**- Tu me prends pour une tarée hein ?**

**- Non, tu es complètement décomplexée et j'aime ça. Mais ça me fait peur, j'ai peur d'être nul et que tu t'ennuies avec mon faible niveau ! **

**- Hey non... le plus important c'est qu'on me respecte, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance et que ce soit fait avec plaisir. **

**- Mais regarde avec Jacob...**

**- Oui, Jacob c'était juste pour le sexe. Mais il me respectait, il n'a jamais fait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, il ne m'a jamais blessée ou forcée. Il y avait quand même un échange, quelque chose. Et t'es pas nul ! Tu m'as dit que ça avait été intense pour toi ? Bah pour moi aussi ! Avec tout ce que j'ai fait, je vous déclare Edward Cullen comme étant mon meilleur amant ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, c'était le paradis ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me quitteras pas pour un type plus expérimenté ?**

**- Non. Et je peux t'apprendre.**

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Oui, tu veux ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- Très bien, je vais m'occuper de toi. **

**- Qu'as tu fais ensuite ? **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me vois faire ? **

**- Partie à trois ?**

**- Il ne faut pas mourir idiot ! J'ai aimé ça. C'était avec deux hommes, des copains de fac, ils se battaient pour moi alors je leur ai dit que je les prenais tous les deux en même temps. Ça a duré quelques mois cette histoire, on couchait tous les trois ou seulement à deux pendant que l'autre regardait. C'était bien. Mais un des garçons est tombé amoureux et on a tout arrêté.**

**- Les gars couchaient ensemble ? **

**- Non, ils ne se sont jamais touchés. Ça te plairait ? **

**- Un plan à trois ? Je sais pas, c'est tentant, plus jeune j'aurais aimé mais là... j'ai peur d'être trop jaloux. Je sais pas si je supporterais de te voir prendre du plaisir avec un autre. En fait ça m'énerve déjà de t'imaginer embrasser le corps d'un type alors que je vous regarde. Tu aimerais toi, nous deux et un autre ou une autre ?**

**- À la fac c'était cool. Mais là pareil je sais pas. Ça me tenterait, en fait je voudrais mais je suis comme toi, je sais pas si je réagirais bien. **

**- Un jour peut-être c'est trop tôt entre nous non ?**

**- Oui ! Ensuite que crois-tu que j'ai fait ?**

**- Sodomie ?**

**- Oui. Tu as déjà fait ça à une fille ?**

**- Non mais je veux essayer avec toi. Mon Dieu, que vais-je devenir avec toi ma chérie ?**

**- Juste un homme qui saura me satisfaire même si tu l'as déjà très bien fait tout à l'heure. **

**- Emmett sait tout ça ?**

**- Tu es fou ! Il fait une syncope s'il apprend que sa petite sœur chérie a fait tout ça ! Rose le sait, c'est ma meilleure amie. On allait dans les sex-shops ensemble, elle voulait savoir certains trucs pour essayer avec mon frère mais Emmett ignore tout de mes secrets sexuels ! **

**- Je ne suis jamais allé dans un sex-shop.**

**- On ira ensemble un jour. Edward, tu jures que tu me prends pas pour une folle ? **

**- Non sérieusement, ça me plaît cette facette de Bella ! Tu me rends dingue ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la petite Bella maladroite ait un secret pareil. **

**- Attends que la petite Bella te montre ce qu'elle sait faire ! On va rattraper tes années d'abstinence à cause de ta poupée Barbie ! Leçon numéro un, laisse libre cours à ton imagination et à tes fantasmes. N'aies honte de rien ! **

**- Garde ma chemise sur toi alors. **

Je m'étais assise sur ses cuisses, je déboutonnai mon vêtement et en écartai les pans pour qu'il puisse voir ma poitrine. Il m'embrassa, me caressa et ne résistant plus je me levai, lui ordonnant d'enlever son pantalon, je me séparai de ma culotte et allai chercher un préservatif, je lui mis et me laissai glisser le long de son membre. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva. Je me laissais porter par ses bras musclés et il me lâcha sans que je m'y prépare, si bien que je retombai sur son sexe d'un coup sec, je poussai un cri qui le fit sourire. Je me mis alors à danser sur lui.

- **Edward... un autre truc que j'aime et que... hum... que je n'avais jamais fait... **

**- Dis-moi ma puce ! **

**- Devenir la maîtresse d'un homme marié ! Je crois que je vais aimer ça alors que j'avais dit jamais ! **

**- Ne jamais dire jamais mon ange. Et ****ça tu aimes ? **

**- Oh Edward oui ! Continue...**

Le reste de la nuit ne fût que gémissements et cris produits par notre union. J'avais facilement avoué à Edward ma petite addiction et tout ce que j'avais pu faire, dire qu'hier je le fuyais et jouais les prudes ! Il avait réussi à me prendre dans ses filets. C'était un homme merveilleux en tout point, j'allais facilement tomber amoureuse de lui... _si c'est pas déjà fait._

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Bonne semaine **

**A dimanche prochain**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Comment ça va ? **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction.**

**Merci à vous pour les reviews (Je sais j'ai pas répondu... le boulot m'a achevé)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Février. Il y avait toujours autant de neige dans les rues, c'était toujours aussi dangereux pour moi. J'avais bien failli me casser une jambe une fois même. Noël s'était bien déroulé, j'avais passé un agréable moment avec ma famille, nous avions bien ri et revoir ma mère m'avait fait du bien. Pour couronner le tout, quand j'étais arrivée chez moi vers deux heures du matin, j'avais découvert un paquet devant ma porte. Un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge et blanc ainsi qu'une petite nuisette de la même couleur et un bonnet de père Noël. Il y avait un mot, « Pour quand le père Noël passera te donner son cadeau cette nuit » J'avais bien sûr reconnu l'écriture d'Edward. Il était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard, habillé en père Noël, plus sexy que jamais. La nuit avait été folle.

Je l'aimais, je ne lui avais pas dit mais j'étais raide dingue de cet homme. Tout ce que nous faisions ensemble était merveilleux. Nous parlions pendant des heures de tout et de rien, musique, film, livre, politique, voyage, envie, passion, nos enfances respectives... tout y passait. Parfois on trouvait le temps d'aller se balader en dehors de la ville, juste nous deux. On cuisinait ensemble, on délirait beaucoup également, un nombre incalculable de bêtises pouvait être dit quand nous étions lancés.

Au lit, c'était le pied total. Nous étions restés dans le classique pour commencer avec des positions qu'il n'avait jamais pratiquées mais très vite, il avait voulu utiliser des accessoires et je m'étais fait un plaisir de lui faire découvrir tout ça. Hier encore, j'étais attachée aux barreaux de mon lit.

Tanya ne se doutait de rien, enfin je crois, j'espère. Mais quand elle était là, Edward était toujours très tendu, ce n'était pas le même que lorsque nous étions seuls. Il avait beaucoup de colère envers elle et il se maîtrisait beaucoup, il encaissait toutes ses remarques déplaisantes qu'elle lui balançait, parfois il répondait et quand c'était le cas les cris d'une dispute violente gagnaient la maison. Une fois, il s'était laissé aller et avait pleuré dans mes bras.

Aujourd'hui je ne l'avais pas vu, il était déjà parti quand j'étais arrivée, dans sa chambre, il m'avait laissé une multitude de petits mots doux, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là quand je travaillais. Comme une ado, j'avais gardé tous ses mots dans une boîte et au moindre coup de cafard, je les lisais. Ce soir, je devais retourner chez les Cullen, Tanya avait organisé un repas alors je devais aider. Point positif, je verrais Edward, point négatif, il ferait semblant d'être fou amoureux de sa femme et je devrais les voir se toucher un minimum.

Je flânai un peu dans les rues de Seattle, je n'avais pas de but précis et comme toujours, je terminai à la librairie en quête de nouveaux bouquins. J'en achetai trois, dont un qu'Edward m'avait conseillé. J'allai ensuite dans un café. Mon chocolat viennois commandé, je commençai la lecture du livre d'Edward. Ce n'était pas bien gai pour le moment ! Mon téléphone sonna, je regardai et, surprise, je décrochai.

**- Allo ?**

**- Bella, c'est Victoria ! **

**- Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps ! **

**- Oui je sais. Je vais très bien et toi ? Mariée et quatre enfants ? **

**- Non, zéro enfant, pas de boulot stable, en ce moment je suis femme de ménage ! **

**- Merde... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- À la sortie de la fac, je n'ai rien trouvé et j'ai dû prendre le premier truc qui venait pour payer mes factures. **

**- Je comprends. Tu cherches quand même dans ton domaine ou tu as abandonné ? **

**- Non, je vais m'y remettre pour essayer de trouver un poste à la rentrée. Et toi ? Toujours la reine dans ton domaine ? **

**- Oui oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? James et moi on se marie ! **

**- Génial mes félicitations, depuis le temps !**

**- Carrément ! Mais je suis heureuse et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes.**

**- Oh Vic merci. C'est quand ?**

**- Bon c'est rapide mais c****'est le 1er samedi de mars.**

**- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te rappelle. C'est une cérémonie de quel genre ?**

**- Normal ne t'en fait pas. Le soir, ça sera au domaine et ceux qui veulent pratiquer, pratiqueront mais discrètement, dans d'autres pièces. Il y aura ma grand-mère !**

**- Et bien peut-être qu'elle aimerait, tu n'en sais rien ! **

**- Oh Bella... non, on fera les choses bien. Et si tu viens tu pourrais t'y remettre.**

**- Il faut voir, je ne sais pas.**

**- Tu es avec quelqu'un ?**

**- C'est compliqué.**

**- Oh marié ?**

**- Ouais, mais son mariage était mort avant même qu'ils se disent oui ! Bref... c'est compliqué.**

**- Il pou****rra venir tu sais. **

**- Je vais m'organiser. Je te tiens au courant de tout ça. **

**- D'accord merci. Bon je te laisse, James ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps.**

**- Oh.. salue-le pour moi.**

**- Je le ferai ! Bye Bella.**

**- Bye. **

Je raccrochai et essayai de réfléchir sur la façon dont je pourrais aller au mariage avec Edward. Il fallait que je lui en parle. _On verra plus tard_. Je repris la lecture de mon bouquin, ça devenait un peu plus sympathique, je finis mon chocolat et rentrai chez moi pour me préparer pour la soirée chez mes patrons. Ce soir, c'était un buffet, alors j'allais devoir tourner dans le salon pour vérifier qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien. Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai une petite robe noire, coiffai mes cheveux en chignon tressé et mis une légère touche de maquillage, pas de rouge à lèvres au cas où Edward me vole quelques baisers ou l'inverse.

Prête, je montai dans ma voiture et en route pour la villa ! En arrivant, je fus accueillie par Tanya, elle portait un robe rouge échancrée sur le côté et qui laissait voir sa jambe. Elle approuva ma tenue et me montra les choses que je devais savoir. Le salon avait été redisposé pour faire de l'espace et le pauvre piano à queue d'Edward servait de support pour les verres. Bien sûr, le piano avait été fermé et couvert d'un drap blanc mais il devait quand même détester l'idée. J'étais dans la cuisine à mettre des petits fours sur un plateau quand mon homme arriva, très élégant avec son costume et sa cravate.

**- Bonsoir mon ange.**

**- Chut... pas si fort.**

**- Elle est au téléphone. Tu es ravissante.**

**- Merci, toi aussi et cette cravate me donne des idées ! **

**- Il est possible que je vienne chez toi ce soir ?**

**- Nous verrons. Il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ma copine Victoria se marie le premier week-end de mars. C'est à Los Angeles. **

**- Tu veux ton week-end ? Pas de souci. **

**- Je voudrais aussi que tu viennes.**

**- Oh Bella... **

**- Personne ne te connaîtra là-bas, nous serons juste nous, ****libres**** pendant quelques heures**

**- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. **

**- Merci.**

**- Quel genre de copine ?**

**- Celle qui fait dans la domination et tout.**

**- Quel genre de cérémonie ça sera ce mariage ?**

**- Tu as la trouille ? Tout à fait classique. Le soir, ceux qui voudront ****pratiquer iront dans des salles prévues pour eux mais ils feront comme si de rien n'était. **

**- D'accord, je vais voir pour me libérer.**

**- Te libérer pour quoi ?**

_Il fallait qu'elle arr__ive elle_. Pendant que je discutais avec Edward, je ne m'étais pas arrêtée d'organiser les petits fours sur les plats, Edward était assez loin de moi donc rien de suspect. Il prit la parole avec l'agacement qui l'animait quand il lui parlait.

**- Bella demandait si elle pouvait avoir son week-end début mars. **

**- Oui une très bonne amie à moi se marie et c'est à Los Angeles.**

**- Ah... je vois. Je crois que ça ne pose pas de soucis. Edward ?**

**- Je m'en fous je ne suis pas là du vendredi soir au lundi soir ce week-end là.**

**- Tu es où ? **

**- Il y a une réunion médicale de prévue, je suis invité à venir pour une présentation. Tu veux les papiers ?**

**- S'il te plaît oui, je veux une preuve.**

Edward secoua la tête. _Comment il va faire ?_ Je restais concentrée sur mes petits fours, tâchant de ne montrer aucun intérêt à leur conversation et me tournai vers elle innocemment.

**- Comme ceci les petits fours ?**

**- Parfait oui. Merci Bella. Et vous Bella, vous vous mariez quand ?**

**- Euh... j'ai rompu il y a peu avec ma petite amie, alors pas d'union de prévue, quelle que ce soit pour moi.**

**- Vous êtes... avec des femmes ?**

**- Oui et je n'ai pas honte ! Je suis longtemps sortie avec des hommes mais j'ai compris il y a quelque temps que les femmes étaient plus pour moi. **

**- Alors Edward ne vous plaît pas ?**

**- Non. Votre mari est très beau mais... il a quelque chose entre les jambes que je n'aime pas et il lui manque des seins !**

**- Et... moi ?**

**- Vous êtes une belle femme c'est sûr, vous auriez beaucoup de succès dans les endroits que je fréquente mais... oh ne vous fâchez pas mais... vous n'êtes pas mon genre. **

**- Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis étonnée. Pour tout vous avouer, je croyais que vous étiez la maîtresse de mon mari. Il se comporte bizarrement quand vous êtes là, il fait attention à lui, il disparaît en disant qu'il opère... pardon je suis un peu parano. **

**- Oh pas de problème. Ne craignez rien venant de moi. **

**- Dites-moi... c'est comment avec une autre femme ? **

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Au lit, qu'est****-ce qui est mieux qu'un homme ?**

**- Les hommes pensent avec leur sexe. Nous, les femmes, on est plus tactile, nous savons où toucher l'autre pour donner un maximum de sensations, nos corps sont les mêmes après tout. Un homme ne connaît pas toutes les astuces. Par exemple, vous saviez que le creux du genou est une zone très sensible ?**

**- Non.  
**

**- La prochaine fois, quand votre mari vous touchera et qu'il embrassera votre corps, dites-lui de ne pas oublier cette zone. Et juste ici derrière l'oreille aussi. Vous verrez ! **

**- Merci Bella. **

**- Tout va bien ici ? **

**- Oui ! Génial, Bella est lesbienne ! **

**- Pardon ? **

**- Eh oui ! Alors tu vas arrêter de la regarder comme tu le fais parce qu'elle se moque complètement de ta queue Cullen ! **

**- Tanya ! Tiens, les papiers pour la réunion. **

Tanya vérifia les dates, les lieux et visiblement tout correspondait. Elle me donna avec plaisir mon week-end pour le mariage et Edward avait une couverture. Il remonta ranger ses documents et m'envoya un message.

**E : Tu lui as dit quoi ?**

**B : Elle v****oulait savoir ma situation amoureuse. J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne couverture. Et tes papiers ?**

**E : Totalement vrais ! Je m'en suis rappelé juste à temps mais j'ai déjà répondu que je ne venais pas. Pur hasard. Elle a l'air heureuse pourquoi ?**

**B : Elle m'a avoué qu'elle pensait que j'étais ta maîtresse. Elle te trouve bizarre, fais attention. **

**E : Tu m'en parleras en détails plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu es belle dans cette robe. J'ai du mal à me contenir. **

**B : Je n****e suis pas intéressée par ta queue Cullen ! Rappelle-t-en obsédé ! **

**E : Haha, dit celle qui a perdu sa virginité à 14 ans et qui a tout expérimenté ! **

**B : Bon j'avoue, elle m'intéresse beaucoup, j'aime la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser, la lécher... **

Pas de réponse, je souris et terminai mes plats, j'entendis la sonnette retentir et Edward entra dans la cuisine.

**- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous accueillir les invités. Tanya te présentera en tant que... serveuse je crois**

**- Ok.**

**- Et tu me payeras ton dernier message sois en sûre ! **

- O**uh... le grand méchant loup ! J'ai hâte. **

**- Insolente ! **

Il picora mes lèvres rapidement avant de sortir. Je récupérais les manteaux, saluais et offrais de beaux sourires à ces gens très riches. Tanya et Edward jouaient très bien leurs rôles de faux couple. Je fis la connaissance des parents d'Edward, sa mère Esmée, m'avait longuement étudiée avant de m'offrir un sourire franc.

Par la suite, je déambulais entre les invités m'assurant qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. La soirée se passait plutôt bien, c'était assez agréable, les gens buvaient beaucoup je dois dire, surtout un type énorme au visage tout rouge et qui ferait mieux de faire attention sur sa main leste. Il était presque minuit quand les gens commencèrent à partir, vu que d'autres restaient, je devais tenir mon rôle même si j'étais morte de fatigue. Il n'y avait plus de champagne et je me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine._ Comment peuvent-ils boire autant de champagne ?_

J'entrouvris juste la porte après y avoir entendu des gloussements puis un gémissement. Tanya était là, avec un des invités, un collègue d'Edward en plus. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, ses mains sur ses faux seins, elle lui demandait de l'embrasser sous l'oreille, j'étouffai un rire quand elle gémit et qu'elle dit à son amant que sa femme de ménage lesbienne lui avait conseillé ça .

**- Nous le savions tous, hélas...**

Je me retournai en sursautant et trouvai Esmée Cullen qui regardait la scène par-dessus mon épaule.

**- Pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. J'aimerais vous parler d'une chose Bella.**

**- Euh de quoi ?**

**- Pas ici ma chère. Je ne vous veux aucun mal mais si demain après midi nous pouvions nous rencontrer pour parler de mon fils ?**

**- Je... ne comprends pas. **

**- Bella, tout ira bien, je ne mords pas. Je veux le bonheur de mon garçon. Demain 14h au café français dans le centre ville, vous connaissez ?**

**- Oui. **

**- À demain alors. **

**- Oui. **

Et elle partit. _Merde qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?_ Complètement perdue, je me réfugiai dans la cuisine, sauf que j'avais oublié les deux autres. Je sursautai et rougis en les voyants. Tanya poussa son amant loin d'elle et rajusta sa robe. _Merde, merde, merde !_

- **Madame Cullen, je suis désolée... je ne savais pas que... pardon, vraiment je suis désolée. **

**- Ne dites jamais rien de ce que vous venez de voir à Edward c'est clair ?**

**- Oui, je serai muette ! Je vais oublier ce que j'ai vu. Mais vous aviez l'air fâché qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre que vous...**

**- De quoi je me mêle ! Bon... il peut aller sauter la fille qu'il veut je m'en fiche, du moment que je ne sache pas qui c'est ! Si ça avait été vous alors ça m'aurait agacée de vous voir tous les jours. Bref, de toute façon ce n'est pas vous ?**

**- Non !**

**- Bon, sortez, vous pouvez même partir si vous voulez.**

**- D'accord, encore pardon. **

**- Bella ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Merci. Votre truc sous l'oreille ça marche ! **

**- Je vous l'avez dit ! **

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour sauver les apparences et sortis de la pièce, j'allai récupérer mes affaires quand Edward prit ma main et nous enferma dans le bureau.

**- Tu pars ****?**

**- Oui Tanya m'a dit de partir.**

**- Tu veux que je vienne ce soir ? **

**- Ne m'en veux pas... je suis claquée vraiment. Je n'en peux plus. **

**- Je ne t'en veux pas. **

**- Et puis restons prudents. **

**- Oui. Elle est avec mon collègue hein ?**

**- Oui... comment tu sais ?**

**- Elle s'est éclipsée, lui aussi alors. Et j'avais des doutes depuis un moment. **

**- Elle a dit que tu pouvais coucher avec qui tu veux du moment qu'elle ne sache pas qui c'est. Elle sait que tu as quelqu'un parce que tu disparais plus souvent qu'avant et que tu prends soin de toi. **

**- Viens contre moi. **

J'allai me mettre dans ses bras, il me berça un moment, embrassant ma tête.

**- Tu es sûre que je ne viens pas ? On peut juste dormir l'un contre l'autre. **

**- Une autre fois, je serais endormie avant que tu arrives.**

**- Ok. À demain alors ma chérie. **

**- Oui à demain... je t'aime.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Rien ! Bonne fin de so****irée, à demain bonne nuit.**

_Idiote, idiote, idiote !_ Ça m'avait totalement échappé, je le pensais si fort que c'était sorti tout seul. Je me levai soudainement très pressée de sortir mais ses grandes mains me retenaient par la taille.

**- Bella, tu as dit quoi ? **

**- Rien, s'il te plaît...**

**- Je n'ai pas rêvé... Je t'aime aussi Bella.**

**- Dis pas ça ! Le dernier garçon qui me l'a dit je l'ai quitté. **

**- Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! **

**- Tu es chiant ! Moi aussi je t'aime et ça me fait peur. **

**- Il ne faut pas. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain. Rentre te reposer mon amour. **

Il m'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse et me laissa partir, j'étais soulagée de lui avoir dit mais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Je rentrai donc tout simplement chez moi et dormis.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! **_  
_

**Alors vous avez chassé les oeufs ?**

**Les cloches ne vous ont pas oublié ? **

**Comme je peux pas distribué de chocolat, je vous donne un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

PDV Bella

_Bon, on récapitule..._ _Tanya me croit lesbienne, je l'ai surprise avec un a__utre homme qu'Edward et elle le sait, la mère d'Edward voulait me parler cet après-midi et j'ai dit à mon amant que je l'aimais. Tout ça en une journée, c'est très fort !_ Voilà pourquoi je voulais rester sous ma couette aujourd'hui. Mon téléphone vibra, je le pris pour lire le message, c'était Rosalie.

**R : Oublie pas, échographie à 17h aujourd'hui. Je t'en prie viens, on veut vraiment que tu sois là avec Emmett. Je t'embrasse à ce soir.**

**B : Je serai là, je n'ai pas oublié. À ce soir, prends soin de vous.**

En fait, j'avais oublié mais je ne lui dirais pas, elle se vexerait. Je me remis bien dans mon lit quand mon téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. _Mais quoi encore ! Merde Edward._

**E : Je me réveille tout juste et je pense déjà à toi. Je ne te verrai pas ce matin, je pars tôt pour le travail. J'espère te voir ce soir. Je t'aime Bella. **

**B : Ok. **

Un peu juste non comme réponse ? _Bah zut ! _Je sortis enfin du lit et pris une petite douche rapide, je grignotai un muffin tout en m'habillant, j'entendis mon téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois. _Désolée mais je vais être à la bourre._ Je pris vite mes affaires et sortis de chez moi pour rejoindre ma camionnette. Je pris quand même le temps de lire les messages, tous d'Edward.

**E : Tout va bien ?**

**E : Chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?**

**E : Bella je m'inquiète ! Fais-moi signe.**

_N'importe quoi_. J'allais répondre que ça allait quand il appela carrément.

**- J'allais te répondre, ça va, deux secondes.**

**- Bella, ça fait une heure que j'attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et pourquoi tu m'agresses ?**

**- Je suis en retard, j'ai mal dormi, je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim et j'ai froid ! C'est bon ? **

**- À bientôt Bella ! **

Et il raccrocha. _Espèce d'andouille !_ Je pris alors la route pour me rendre au travail mais plus j'avançais plus je culpabilisais, je n'avais pas été cool du tout. Il n'avait rien fait... il m'aimait juste. Mais c'était quoi notre avenir ensemble ? Arrivée à la villa, il n'y avait personne, enfin Tanya dormait encore, alors je fis le ménage le plus silencieusement possible. Quand elle se leva, je fis les tâches les plus bruyantes, comme passer l'aspirateur.

Elle essaya de me parler mais je n'étais pas d'humeur et je n'avais pas envie, si bien qu'elle me laissa. La matinée de travail finie, j'allai vite manger un morceau chez moi avant de me rendre au café où je devais rencontrer Esmée. J'étais en avance alors j'essayai de joindre Edward mais c'était le répondeur.

**- C'est moi... Écoute, je suis désolée. J'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis tendue aujourd'hui et tu n'y es pour rien. Je... je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche à cause de mes humeurs pardon. Je t'aime Edward. À plus tard.**

Un soupir m'échappa et mes yeux se fermèrent, j'essayai de me calmer, de me détendre et je résistai à l'envie de partir d'ici en courant.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oh... Bonjour. Désolée... mauvaise nuit, mauvaise journée.**

**- Oh, ça ne fait rien. Merci d'être venue, je sais que ça doit être bizarre. Je ne pouvais pas parler tranquillement avec vous hier. Nous aurions forcément été coupées ou entendues. **

**- Oui. Je vais être franche mais... Vous me voulez quoi ?**

**- Je sais que vous êtes la... maîtresse de mon fils. Je sais que son mariage est une arnaque totale et qu'il est malheureux depuis des années, depuis le début je dois dire. Alice m'a parlé de vous, elle m'a dit que vous redonniez à son frère le regard brillant qu'il avait perdu depuis dix ans. **

**- Vous... ne m'en voulez pas ?**

**- C'est à Tanya que j'en veux ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a piégé mon fils d'une manière ou d'une autre. Edward était un garçon qui débordait de joie de vivre, il riait pour tout et pour rien, il avait un sens de l'humour redoutable, il aimait la vie, nous étions proches, c'était mon bébé... et elle me l'a pris et vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait de lui ? En plus, elle-même le trompe, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été fidèle, les rumeurs disent qu'elle était avec un autre homme juste avant la cérémonie du mariage. **

**- Edward a tenu ses engagements avant... moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre...**

**- Non Bella. Hum, commandons de quoi boire, que voulez-vous ?**

**- Euh... un thé à la menthe. **

Elle commanda nos boissons puis des viennoiseries, j'en profitai pour l'observer, c'était une belle femme, elle avait les traits fins et ils démontraient une grande tendresse, son apparence était soignée mais pas extravagante, elle était riche ça se voyait mais elle restait modeste. Elle avait le même sourire qu'Edward.

**- Servez-vous à manger Bella.  
**

**- Merci. **

**- Je disais donc qu'il ne faut pas vous sentir monstrueuse. J'étais la première à prier pour que mon fils rencontre une autre femme mais ce garçon est têtu ! **

**- Il m'a dit que ses parents lui avaient appris les bonnes valeurs.**

**- Oh mon chéri... il me manque vous savez. Nous habitons si près et nous le voyons si peu. **

**- Il a honte.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire mais... il a honte, il croit que vous le jugez mal, que vous êtes ****déçus de lui, que vous êtes convaincus qu'il a échoué. Il vous admire pour votre réussite dans le travail et dans le mariage. Il m'a dit se sentir minable de ne pas avoir fait comme vous, il a peur de vous affronter tant il a honte, alors il se cache.**

**- Seigneur... Edward... Son père et moi l'aimons de tout notre cœur. Nous sommes terriblement tristes de le voir comme ça. Jamais nous ne le jugerons. Edward a pensé bien agir en épousant cette pimbêche et je dois dire qu'à l'époque nous étions fiers qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Mais jamais, jamais, nous n'aurions pu connaître la suite. J'aime mes enfants mais Edward est particulier pour moi. Je l'ai tellement désiré... nous avons attendu des années avant de le voir entrer dans nos vies. Alice est arrivée comme une fleur au moment où on ne l'attendait pas. Encore aujourd'hui, elle débarque sans qu'on la voit venir ma petite Alice. **

**- Que faites-vous dimanche ?**

**- Euh, rien pourquoi ?**

**- Je... ok, je conçois que c'est étrange mais je vous invite à dîner chez moi avec votre mari, Edward sera là, je le traînerais s'il le faut, comme ça vous pourrez parler et vous expliquer. Vous lui manquez aussi mais il ne se croit pas à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**- D'accord pour dimanche.**

**- Hum... votre mari en pense quoi de tout ça ?**

**- Il veut voir Edward heureux lui aussi. Tanya n'est rien pour nous, nous ne l'avons jamais portée dans notre cœur. Elle est comme une ex petite-amie pour nous mais pas sa femme ! Nous serons ravis de vous connaître plus. Si Edward vous a choisie après tout ce temps ce n'est pas pour rien, vous devait être celle qu'il lui faut. **

**- Il reste marié. Et le divorce serait dur pour lui. **

**- Je sais mais s'il vous aime et que vous l'aimez autant que lui, il divorcera. Nous vous aiderons si besoin, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Bella, rendez-lui le sourire, il va avoir 34 ans et il n'a rien vécu. Il a une brillante carrière mais à quoi ça lui sert ? **

**- Donc vous m'acceptez et vous faites comme s'il n'est pas marié ?**

**- Oui ! Que dois-je amener dimanche ?**

**- Euh... rien, je cuisinerai. Merci madame Cullen.**

**- Esmée. Parlez-moi de vous. Femme de ménage ce n'est pas un choix ?**

Je lui racontai alors mon parcours, mon frère, mes parents, je parlai d'Edward aussi, je lui appris qu'il jouait plus souvent du piano et avec moi, que nous sortions, qu'il riait, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse d'apprendre tout ça sur son fils. Elle me parla ensuite de leur vie, des difficultés qu'ils avaient eu pour avoir leur premier enfant, elle avait fait des fausses couches à répétition, j'en apprenais sur Edward enfant, sa relation avec Alice et elle m'expliqua comment il avait pris ses distances petit à petit.

Je me sentais bien avec elle, nous riions ensemble, je m'autorisais à la taquiner parfois et elle me renvoyait la balle. Je l'aimais bien. Le temps passa et il était presque l'heure que je rejoigne Rose et Emmett pour une échographie.

**- Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, mon frère et sa femme m'attendent. Ils vont avoir un bébé et en tant que future marraine, je suis invitée à l'échographie.**

**- Je comprends, félicitez-les pour moi. Nous nous voyons donc dimanche.**

**- Avec joie. **

**- Merci pour tout Bella. À très vite. **

**- Oui. Et... ce n'est pas difficile d'aimer Edward, c'est un homme merveilleux et incroyablement beau ! Bravo, bon boulot ! **

**- On a mis du temps mais il en valait la peine. Je suis si fière de lui. Au revoir Bella.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte et sortis du café, sur mon portable je vis qu'Edward m'avait juste répondu « OK »._ Je l'ai cherché !_ Je pris la route pour rejoindre mon grand frère et ma copine à l'hôpital. Nous passâmes l'échographie, Rosalie avait peur qu'il y ait quelque chose et quand le verdict tomba et que tout allait bien, elle se mit à pleurer, même Emmett était tout bizarre.

En sortant, je vis le panneau indiquant le sens à suivre pour le service cardiologie. Puisque j'étais là autant tenter ma chance, je ne suis pas une fille qui a froid aux yeux. J'allai au bureau du service pour savoir où se trouvait mon amant, peut-être qu'il opérait. Je m'approchai d'une infirmière, je pense, qui était à la réception.

**- Euh... bonjour.**

**- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Je.. enfin j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de voir le docteur Edward Cullen.**

**- Oui bien sûr, remplissez cette fiche de renseignements et attendez votre tour.**

**- Il ne faut pas de rendez-vous ?**

**- Non, le mercredi il consulte sans rendez-vous. **

**- Ok merci. **

J'allai un peu plus loin sur le comptoir pour remplir le formulaire, je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais, mais alors pas du tout ! Nom, prénom et tout le bazar... je me retournai vers l'infirmière de l'accueil.

**- Que vont devenir ces papiers ?**

**- Oh, si suite à votre examen le docteur juge utile de vous revoir ou vous suivre, il fera enregistrer les données dans l'ordinateur et constituera un dossier. Sinon il ne les garde pas, c'est le seul à le lire, ne vous en faites pas.**

**- Merci.**

Je continuai de remplir les infos. Comme il était le seul à le lire autant jouer le jeu à fond non ?

Sujet de la visite : Excuses.

Symptômes : Mon cœur me fait mal de t'avoir blessé à chaque fois qu'il bat.

De quand date les symptômes : Depuis ce matin où j'ai été bien bête !

Autres signalements : Je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi.

_Bon ça devrait aller._ Je donnai les papiers qui allèrent se poser sur une pile et attendis mon tour. L'infirmière appela les patients, les conduisant directement à Edward. Je dus attendre une demi-heure peut-être avant que ce soit mon tour, il n'y avait pas grand monde. L'infirmière frappa, entra, déposa mon formulaire entre les mains d'Edward qui me fixa sans aucune expression sur le visage. Enfin l'infirmière nous laissa, je crus que ça allait changer le comportement de mon médecin mais rien du tout. Il prit le temps de lire ce que j'avais écrit, là encore zéro expression, j'avais peur.

**- Attendez ici miss Swan.**

Il sortit, parla à une des infirmières, il rit avec elle même, elle lui toucha le bras avant d'éclater de rire..._ mais c'est qui elle ? D'où elle le touche ?_ Il posa alors la main sur l'épaule de l'infirmière avant de hocher la tête et de me rejoindre. Je bouillais.

**- Bien, miss Swan...**

**- C'est qui ? Vous avez l'air proche. **

**- Juste une infirmière. Suivez-moi, on va passer à l'examen.**

**- Edward ?**

**- Enlevez votre pull et votre soutien-gorge puis allongez-vous sur la table. **

**- À quoi tu joues ?**

Il me regarda d'un air insistant et sans appel. Je roulai les yeux et fis ce qu'il me demandait. Pendant que je m'allongeais sur cette fichue table, Edward prépara je ne sais quel matériel.

- **Je vais faire une échographie. Le gel va être froid mais ça passe... ça va ?**

**- Ouais... han ! C'est mon cœur qu'on entend ? **

**- Oui. Les battements sont réguliers, le son est magnifique... regardez l'écran, vous le voyez ?**

**- Euh... Non.**

**- Ici...**

Il me montra et m'expliqua la constitution de mon cœur, les veines, les artères... tout ce qui était possible de voir grâce à l'échographie. Les battements de mon organe se faisaient toujours entendre dans la pièce. _Cool, je viens m'excuser et j'ai un cours de biologie ! _

**- J'ai une question. Tous les cœurs ont le même son ? **

**- Non, chaque personne est unique, chaque cœur l'est aussi. On va approfondir l'examen, je vais stimuler votre organe pour voir comment il réagit. **

**- Comment ça le stimuler ? Non arrête. **

**- Tout ira bien, c'est sans douleur, juste comme ça. **

La main qui ne tenait pas la sonde glissa alors sur ma joue, mon cou, mon épaule et mon bras droit avant de se poser sur mon ventre qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Sur l'écran, mon cœur s'agita légèrement, battant plus vite et le son avait changé, un peu plus rapide lui aussi. Sa main remonta alors le long de mon ventre pour venir prendre en coupe mon sein, il passa son pouce sur mon mamelon me faisant geindre. Sans surprise mon cœur s'emballa.

**- Hum ça me parait bien, poussons les choses plus loin. Restez allongée.**

Il posa alors la sonde, il enleva mes chaussures avant de venir déboutonner mon jean et de m'en débarrasser en même temps que mon string. Il ne me restait que mes chaussettes, ce n'était pas très glamour. Il m'étudia puis dut se dire la même chose car il se débarrassa de ma paire de chaussettes avec la tête d'une vache rigolote dessus.

Il revint vers moi, reprit sa sonde et je m'aperçus que mon cœur s'était calmé, par contre mon excitation grimpait ! Il se remit à caresser mon corps d'une caresse légère, presque un frôlement, mon corps frissonna. Doucement, il vint caresser mon intimité, il passa d'abord un doigt le long de ma fente humide, mon cœur eut des loupés ce qui fit sourire mon cardiologue.

D'une infinie lenteur, il me pénétra avec son index, puis son majeur suivit, il pompa en moi lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, sur l'écran ça devenait un peu n'importe quoi mais le son était plaisant à entendre. Puis soudain, Edward accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements en moi, courbant ses doigts qui venaient frapper fort contre mon point G. Je dus mettre ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas hurler, nous étions dans un hôpital quand même. Et d'un coup, alors qu'Edward allait encore plus fort, mon orgasme me frappa faisant trembler tout mon corps durant quelques secondes. Edward me regarda d'un air satisfait.

**- Tout va bien, ce cœur est en parfait état.**

**- Viens en moi Edward... S'il te plaît viens... fais-moi l'amour. **

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Je veux que l'homme que j'aime me fasse l'amour. J'ai jamais fait ça en étant amoureuse...**

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser était urgent mais rempli d'amour. Il se déshabilla très, très, très vite et se plaça au bout de la table à mes pieds. Ses mains rapprochèrent mon bassin du bord de la table, je me mis sur les coudes pour pouvoir le voir, nos regards s'accrochèrent et il me pénétra d'un coup vif et puissant, touchant immédiatement le fond de mon ventre. Je mordis ma lèvre en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

Il allait vite, fort et pourtant j'en voulais plus, je le lui demandai et il sortit de mon antre bouillant pour me relever et m'entraîner vers son bureau. Je mis mes deux mains à plat sur ce dernier, dos à Edward qui s'occupait de me cambrer au maximum avant de revenir en moi plus fort et plus loin. Ses mains accrochaient mes hanches pour venir en moi plus intensément et de mon côté, je venais à sa rencontre en poussant vers lui. Ne pas crier était très difficile avec un amant comme Edward mais je crois que j'y arrivais, même si je me fis saigner les lèvres à force de les mordre.

Bizarrement quand mon deuxième orgasme arriva, je fus incapable de sortir le moindre son, mon souffle était resté coincé dans ma gorge alors que comme tout à l'heure mon corps trembla, mes jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir. Edward vint en moi quelques secondes après en posant sa tête sur mon dos.

Il embrassa tout mon dos avant de nous faire asseoir sur un des fauteuils, moi sur ses genoux enveloppée dans ses bras. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma tête, mon front et mes joues. Mes mains jouaient sur son torse. Je profitais juste de ce moment, bien à l'abri contre lui, heureuse d'être là.

**- Moi aussi c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec une femme que j'aime...**

**- Je suis tellement désolée pour ce matin. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime, je te pardonne. Que fais-tu là ? Tu es venue juste pour moi ?**

**- Hum... non, Rose avait une échographie. **

**- Ah oui. Alors fille ou garçon ?**

**- Les deux, chéri, les deux...**

**- Tu plaisantes ? Des jumeaux ?**

**- Oui ! Je les ai vus... Rose pleurait de joie et Emmett me regardait paniqué. Mais je sais qu'il est heureux, il a juste vite pigé que ça sera deux fois plus de boulot pour eux. **

**- Ils y arriveront. Ils méritent ces bébés. Marraine des deux du coup ?**

**- Je n'ai pas demandé. Edward j'ai froid...**

**- Oui. Tu étais ma dernière patiente. Rentre chez toi et attends-moi. **

**- Et Tanya ?**

**- Rien**** à foutre. Ce soir, c'est soirée en amoureux ! Juste toi et moi. **

**- Merci ! Je suis contente !**

J'allai l'embrasser, nous étions toujours nus et je collai mon corps au sien. Je sentis vite son membre devenir dur petit à petit. Je ris et me penchai pour le prendre en main et déposer un baiser sur le haut du sexe.

**- À tout à l'heure, je m'occuperai de toi ! Promis !**

**- Tu es**** folle mon amour ! Mais il hâte ! **

Je souris et allai me rhabiller en vitesse, en même temps qu'Edward. En sortant du bureau, je ne vis aucun regard bizarre ou intrigué, il me salua comme n'importe qui et je quittai l'établissement pour retourner chez moi attendre qu'il me revienne. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes et je fis ce que j'avais promis.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Joyeuse Pâques !**

**Biz **

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ^^**

**Et voilà un nouveaux chapitre.**

**Merci à vous pour les reviews et votre soutien.**

**Merci à Super Lydie pour ses corrections **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward

Il était 11h ce dimanche quand j'arrivai chez Bella. Elle m'avait demandé de bien vouloir venir déjeuner chez elle, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une raison à cela mais elle n'avait pas voulu me le dire et j'eus beau chercher, rien de cohérent ne me venait. Je m'en fichais dans le fond, tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec elle.

J'étais amoureux, amoureux comme jamais. J'étais fou d'elle ! Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien, paisible, compris et comblé. J'avais plein de projets avec elle, plein d'envies, je voulais tout faire à ses côtés. Devant son immeuble mon sourire s'agrandit, mon cœur battait plus vite et mon désir de la voir devenait de plus en plus important. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'interphone.

**- Oui ?**

**- Coucou ma chérie.**

**- Salut ! Je t'ouvre, l'appartement est ouvert. **

**- Très bien à dans 30 secondes ! **

**- Oui !**

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entrai dans l'immeuble pour monter les deux étages qui nous séparaient. Comme elle me l'avait dit sa porte était ouverte, je frappai quand même avant de la rejoindre à l'intérieur. Elle était dans la cuisine, occupée à finir une vinaigrette. J'enlevai ma veste pour la poser sur le dossier d'une des chaises et allai la prendre par la taille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**- Comment va mon amour ?**

**- Très bien, j'espère que tu as faim !**

**- Très oui ! Tu as fait quoi ? **

**- Des petits-fours en entrée, des lasagnes accompagnées de salade et vinaigrette maison, en dessert fondant au chocolat avec crème anglaise et une boule de glace à la vanille ! **

**- Bon sang Bella ça va être délicieux! Tu reçois qui ? C'est quoi le plan ?**

**- Tu verras. Hum les lasagnes vont êtes prêtes, quand le minuteur sonne tu peux les sortir ? Je vais mieux m'habiller. **

**- D'accord. **

Elle se tourna pour m'embrasser avant de s'éclipser pour aller se changer. Comme elle me l'avait indiqué, je sortis les lasagnes du four quand la sonnerie du minuteur retentit. Ça avait l'air d'être super bon, en tout cas l'odeur était délicieuse. Bella revint vers moi et vérifia la cuisson quand l'interphone sonna. Elle rougit avant d'aller répondre.

**- Oui ?**

**- ...**

**- Bonjour, c'est au deuxième étage l'appartement 7. À tout de suite.**

- **Alors ? Qui est-ce ?**

**- Ne te fâches pas Edward... S'il te plaît. **

**- Bella.**

**- Le jour où je suis venue te voir à l'hôpital et bien... j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec... ta mère.**

**- Ma mère ? C'est quoi ce délire Bella ?**

**- La veille à la soirée elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre**** dans un café et nous avons discuté et voilà... **

**- Je m'en vais ! Je ne veux pas ça ! **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Putain Bella mais tu ne comprends rien ? J'ai honte de moi, de mon échec et tu veux que j'affronte mes parents à un déjeuner organisé par une autre femme que la mienne ?**

**- Tu as honte de moi... **

**- Non mais... pas mes parents Bella !**

**- Elle le voulait, ils m'acceptent... **

**- Mais pas moi ! Je n'accepte pas ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de faire un truc aussi stupide ! **

**- Edward Anthony Cullen, tu vas baisser d'un ton et t'excuser auprès de Bella et tout de suite ! Et en plus tu vas rester ici pour ce déjeuner !**

Ma mère était entrée dans l'appartement, suivie de mon père qui me regardait d'un air '' Écoute ta mère '' _merde j'ai 33 ans et me voilà comme un gamin de 10 ans devant mes parents_. Je regardai alors Bella, elle pleurait. _Je suis trop con._ Je reposai ma veste sur la chaise puis tendis mon bras vers Bella dans le but de caresser sa joue mais elle me repoussa.

**- Bella pardon. Vraiment excuse-moi.**

**- Non, tu as honte de moi !**

**- Non Bella...**

Elle me poussa pour aller vers mes parents. Ma mère la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos doucement en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Puis Bella alla timidement vers mon père qui lui tendit la main en souriant.

**- R****avi de vous revoir Bella.**

**- Moi aussi. Merci d'être venu et de bien vouloir me voir.**

**- C'est avec joie, même si mon fils vient d'agir bêtement. **

_Et bam prends ça !_ Bella prit alors leurs affaires et alla les suspendre dans l'entrée. Ma mère s'approcha de moi le regard sévère mais elle me prit quand même dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mes bras autour d'elle. Ma mère me manquait.

**- Edward ne ****fais pas l'idiot, ne la cache pas, sauf à Tanya. J'aime bien Bella. **

**- Je n'ai pas honte d'elle, mais de moi.**

**- Nous en parlerons mais tu ne dois pas. Nous sommes là pour ça mon chéri. **

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Oui. Nous allons parler ! Ça fait 10 ans que j'attends.**

Elle s'écarta pour planter un baiser sur ma joue avant de retourner vers Bella lui offrant une orchidée. _Merde des fleurs j'avais oublié... Tu les accumules Cullen !_ Mon père s'avança vers moi et me fit une brève accolade.

**- Je ne serais pas là si je ne l'avais pas voulu Edward.**

Je fis juste un signe de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et mon regard vrilla sur ma mère et Bella qui riaient ensemble. Jamais maman n'avait ri avec Tanya. Mon père se dirigea vers elles et prit ma mère par la taille tout en s'informant de ce qui les faisait rire, je le vis sourire à son tour. Bella servit alors les verres pour l'apéritif et confia à mon père le soin de nous servir en alcool. Je m'approchai d'eux alors que mon amante parlait à ma mère.

- **Je m'excuse, l'appartement n'est pas très grand et je ne suis pas une reine de la déco...**

**- Bella ne vous en faites pas, c'est très bien comme ça. Il vaut mieux ça qu'une grande maison sans âme. **

**- Si tu parles de chez moi maman je suis d'accord. C'est tellement vi****de et froid à la maison. J'aime ton appartement Bella, au moins il y a de la vie.**

**- Si tu le dis. **

**- Bella...**

Mon père arriva avec nos boissons. Nous trinquâmes à je ne sais pas trop quoi d'ailleurs et ma mère se tourna vers moi après avoir pris une gorgée de son verre.

**- Edward chéri, je ne sais pas si Bella t'en a parlé mais nous nous sommes vues elle et moi et elle m'a dit des choses scandaleuses ! Tu as pris tes distances avec nous parce que tu as honte ?**

**- Euh... oui. J'ai échoué dans mon mariage, c'était joué d'avance. Je ne serais certainement jamais père, je sais à quel point tu veux être grand-mère maman. Oui, j'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. **

**- Tu es idiot Edward. Nous t'aimons, tu crois que ça nous rend heureux de t'observer te détruire depuis 10 ans? Que tu t'éloignes de nous ? Edward, je t'aime, tu es mon fils et tout ce que je veux c'est te voir sourire. Alors s'il faut que ce soit avec une autre que Tanya, je ne vois pas le problème ! **

**- Je... ok j'aime Bella. Bella je t'aime et je n'ai aucunement honte de toi, je redeviens heureux avec toi vraiment... Mais papa maman, vous nous avez appris à Alice et moi que nous devions respecter nos engagements. J'ai honte de moi...**

**- Edward... Je suis la première à avoir souhaité que tu trouves le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un comme Bella. Tu nous manques Edward, tu es notre fils, nous te voulons heureux et Tanya est une salope ! **

**- Maman ! **

Je ris, surpris de l'entendre jurer comme ça. Je n'étais pas scandalisé parce qu'elle insultait ma femme.

**- Je suis sérieuse Edward, en plus elle ne se gêne pas pour aller voir ailleurs. Et si tu as le moindre problème nous serons là. Cesse d'avoir honte mon grand. **

**- Vraiment ? Donc...**

**- Je considère Bella comme ma belle-fille. Enfin j'ai envie de la considérer comme ça. Bella, ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
**

**- Euh... Non. Mais il faut qu'Edward assume aussi.**

**- Bella, j'assume ! **

**- Et ta crise d'il y a cinq minutes ? **

**- J'ai eu peur. Vraiment Bella excuse-moi.**

**- Embrasse-moi.**

Je posai mon verre sur un coin de la table, pris son visage en coupe et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bizarrement je n'avais aucune gêne, j'étais avec elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je me reculai en souriant alors qu'elle se blottissait contre moi et ma mère reprit la parole.

**- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, parlons de choses plus agréables ! Parlez-nous de vous Bella, vous avez de la famille ?**

**- Euh oui, ma mère vit en Floride avec mon beau-père et mon père vit à 3h d'ici, Forks. **

**- Nous avons une maison là-bas ! **

**- Edward me l'a dit oui. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que j'ai jamais entendu parler de votre famille. Pourtant tout le monde connaît la vie de tout le monde, c'est tellement petit.**

**- Qui est votre père ?**

**- Le redoutable shérif ! **

**- Charlie ! Nous avons eu l'occasion de lui parler une fois ou deux, un homme très gentil, très discret.**

**- C'est sûr que pour être discret... Et si nous passions au plat ?**

Ma mère sourit et nous passâmes à table, Bella servit tout le monde et nous goûtâmes. C'était... tellement bon que je ne trouvai pas l'adjectif suffisamment fort pour qualifier son plat. Une tuerie ! Mon père fut le premier à parler.

**- Bella, votre plat est exquis ! Vous êtes douée.**

**- Merci.**

**- Carlisle a raison, je suis jalouse, les miennes ne sont pas aussi bonnes. Edward, tes coudes sur la table chéri ! **

**- Pardon m'an. Vous saviez que Bella jouait du piano ? Nous jouons ensemble par moments, pour ça aussi elle est douée.**

**- Edward, j'ai un Q.I de 130, je suis surdouée ****pour tout... enfin pas tout à fait.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Je ne suis pas capable de décrocher un boulot correct et stable.**

**- Sans ton parcours professionnel je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée.**

Elle me sourit et mon père prit la parole.

**- Vous avez aussi un frère Bella non ?**

**- Oui, Emmett, il est marié et va avoir des jumeaux, fille et garçon. Il tient une concession de voiture de luxe dans le centre. Il a commencé comme petit mécanicien. **

**- C'est une bonne évolution****. Et votre belle-sœur ?**

**- Elle est maquilleuse professionnelle. Elle bosse dans un théâtre de la ville mais elle fait aussi beaucoup de contrats pour des mannequins ou sur des films. **

**- C'est un métier intéressant. **

**- Oui, elle est très douée pour ça. **

**- Donc des jumeaux ? Edward avait un jumeau mais nous l'avons perdu vers 6 mois de grossesse. Ils étaient de vrais jumeaux.****  
**

**- Oh je savais pas... je su****is désolée... mais deux Edward identiques ça fait rêver !**

Je ris malgré moi, je pouvais imaginer ce à quoi elle rêvait en disant ça, elle comprit que j'avais réussi à interpréter ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle prit alors ma main qui était posée sur la table. Nous ne parlions jamais de ce jumeau, je l'oubliais pour être honnête. Bella parla alors des difficultés que Rosalie et Emmett avaient eues eux aussi pour cette grossesse.

Le repas se termina, la conversation avait toujours était vivement menée, nous avions ri, débattu sur certain sujets, mes parents avaient appris à connaître Bella. J'étais détendu, heureux et tellement fier d'être aux côtés de Bella, même si j'avoue que oui, j'étais paniqué au début mais je n'avais pas l'air de décevoir mes parents, ça me rassurait. Mes parents étaient sur le départ, ma mère remercia Bella et mon père vint vers moi.

**- Tu vas mieux ? Tu es rassuré ?**

**- Oui, je m'en veux d'avoir eu peur. **

**- Je l'aime bien... tu sais, tu es encore jeune Edward, tu peux changer ta vie. ****Reprends-****toi en main mon grand, tu t'es laissé aller trop longtemps. **

**- Je sais. Merci papa. **

**- À très vite mon grand.  
**

**- Oui. **

**- Edward mon chéri, tu nous appelles hein ? Vous venez quand vous voulez et poussons le vice encore plus loin on sera un alibi !**

**- Maman...**

**- Mais je préférerais que tu divorces quand même.**

**- Nous verrons, peut-être que demain Bella ne voudra plus de moi, je serais trop vieux pour elle. **

**- Tu n'es pas trop vieux pour dire des bêtises en tout cas. Allez, je t'aime chéri. À très vite. **

**- Oui maman. Ça m'a fait plaisir.**

Je la pris contre moi avant de les laisser partir. Je fis alors face à Bella et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je la fis basculer sur mon épaule en me dirigeant vers la chambre sous ses rires.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**- Je vais me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi con avec toi alors que je t'aime plus que tout. **

**- Je t'en veux pas tant que ça tu sais.**

**- Mais tu m'en veux. Laisse-moi faire Bella, ne fais rien ok ?**

Je la posai sur son lit et capturai ses lèvres pour commencer et partis à la découverte de son cou. Entre chaque baiser, je lui disais que je l'aimais. Je la déshabillai doucement en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau que j'avais mise à nue. J'enlevai moi aussi mes vêtements, ne gardant que mon caleçon alors que Bella était nue et offerte à moi. J'allais me consacrer à elle et en gardant mon dessous, je mettais une barrière entre nous.

J'allai fouiller dans son placard pour y trouver sa boîte à chaussures magique. Elle avait planqué tous ses jouets dedans mais aussi ses huiles de massage. Je pris le pot de la senteur de mon choix et retournai vers elle. Elle me regardait en me souriant tendrement. Je la fis mettre sur le ventre et débutai mon massage. Je n'oubliais aucune partie de son corps. Au bout d'un moment, je la retournai pour qu'elle soit cette fois sur le dos, je commençai par les épaules et les bras, son buste et son ventre, ses jambes et ses pieds. J'avais connaissance de quelques points sensibles sur la plante des pieds et ça fit de l'effet à ma belle.

De ses pieds, je remontai le long de ses jambes et ses cuisses pour arriver à son centre. Elle était déjà prête. Tout doucement, du bout des doigts, j'allai cajoler son clitoris, elle poussa un long soupir et bougea ses hanches vers moi pour accentuer la caresse. Je lui lançai un regard pour qu'elle arrête, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite.

Je pris mon temps, par moment ma caresse était appuyée puis elle redevenait légère. Je finis par poser mes lèvres sur son bouton de chair, je l'embrassai, le mordillai, le suçai... Bella avait les mains dans mes cheveux et me suppliait de lui en donner plus. Je me relevai, mon pouce reprit ses caresses et je la pénétrai avec deux doigts. Elle cria et ses mains s'accrochèrent aux draps de son lit.

Je courbai mes doigts en elle de façon à ce qu'à chaque va-et-vient, ils puissent taper sur son point G. Alors que j'allais de plus en plus vite, je la regardai se perdre dans le plaisir. Elle mordait sa lèvre, bougeait sa tête, ouvrait et fermait les yeux, fronçait les sourcils, souriait mais surtout elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer mon prénom.

Alors qu'elle était au bord de l'extase, j'arrêtai tout mouvement sous ses protestations. J'allai alors prendre un de ses vibromasseurs et l'actionnai. Elle me regarda avec anticipation mais je savais qu'elle avait confiance, de toute façon il ne lui arriverait rien de bien grave avec ça.

Je passai alors le sextoy sur toute sa féminité, m'attardant sur son clitoris, décidément très convoité aujourd'hui. Elle tremblait de plaisir, ses orteils se crispaient, ses muscles se contractaient. Elle était belle. Je décidai d'arrêter la douce torture et introduisis le vibromasseur dans son antre, elle cria. Je pris un rythme soutenu, sentant que l'objet butait à chaque fois au fond de son ventre.

Bella disait des choses pas toujours compréhensibles, elle gémissait, criait, sa respiration était totalement incontrôlée, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de ce qui lui donnait du plaisir. J'aimais la voir dans cet état, c'était la plus belle chose qui m'avait été donné de voir. Elle se libéra enfin de son plaisir en courbant son corps et criant mon prénom. Je continuai à faire quelques va-et-vient, toujours en triturant son petit paquet de nerfs, elle poussa encore quelques gémissements. Je finis par tout interrompre, je me relevai et l'embrassai sur le front avant d'aller dans la salle de bain nettoyer mes mains et le sextoy le temps qu'elle se remette de l'orgasme.

**- Edward ?**

**- J'arrive. **

Je finis dans la salle de bain puis allai la rejoindre, elle était toujours allongée sur le lit et sourit en me voyant arriver. Je pris place à ses côtés et elle vint se blottir contre moi. Je la serrai autant que possible dans mes bras. Nous ne parlions pas, il n'y avait que nous et notre amour. Quelques minutes passèrent et je sentis les mains de Bella se diriger vers mon entrejambe. Je l'arrêtai.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne le mérite pas.**

**- Après ça ? Oh que oui tu le mérites ! **

**- Bella, t'en**** fais pas pour moi je t'assure. **

**- Tu es quelqu'un de génial tu le sais ? Je t'aime ! **

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Dis-moi... c'est vrai que le clitoris est le pénis féminin ? **

**- Oui. Tu sais ça d'où ?**

**- Je l'ai lu.**** Explique...**

**- À la base, à la fécondation nous sommes tous des filles. Si les hommes deviennent ce qu'ils sont c'est parce que les ovaires sont descendus pour former les testicules, en conséquence le clitoris à... grandi. Les femmes ne s'en rendent pas compte parce que c'est trop petit mais quand vous êtes excitées vous avez vous aussi une sorte d'érection. **

**- C'est vrai tout ça ?**

**- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Les ovaires et les testicules même combat ! C'est grâce à ça qu'on fait un petit bébé ! Tous les deux ****ont**** un rôle décisif dans la conception. La forme est ronde aussi pour les deux**

**- C'est vrai... je n'avais jamais pensé que les testicules avaient la même forme que les ovaires et qu'en fait c'était quasiment la même chose ! **

**- Tu vois que tu en as encore à découvrir Q.I 130 ! **

**- Hey ! **

Bella me frappa doucement, je ris alors qu'elle se rallongeait sur le dos. Son regard était devenu anxieux, elle se posait des questions qui lui faisaient peur. Je m'installai sur le flanc, le coude sur le matelas et la tête appuyée sur ma main.

**- Parle-moi Bella.**

**- Tu divorcerais pour moi ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- Tu es prêt à tout perdre pour... moi ?**

**- Tu dis ça comme si ça n'en valait pas la peine ! Oui Bella, je perdrais tout pour toi, parce que je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé. J'appelle mon avocat ?**

**- Non... je ne suis pas prête. Je t'aime et j'aime penser que dans 10 ans on sera toujours ensemble... Mais pas maintenant.**

**- Je comprends, tu veux être ****sûre**** de toi ?**

**- Oui. Ne m'en veux pas.**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble avant que je parte ? **

**- Tu ne restes pas ?**

**- Non, je dois rentrer mais demain je ne travaille pas. **

**- Ok pour le dîner et de toute façon, je suis fatiguée. On commande ?**

**- Oui. **

Je remis mon jean alors que Bella passa un short et un t-shirt, je passai commande auprès d'un traiteur chinois. Le repas arrivé, nous regardâmes ensemble Avengers à la télé, il y a plus romantique mais il n'y avait que ça.

**- Tu m'expliques pourquoi il lui faut une cape au type au marteau ? **

**- Le type au marteau c'est le Dieu du tonnerre et il s'appelle Thor. J'en sais rien ma puce. Il... c'est comme ça. Comme Batman, Superman...**

**- C'est trop con, ils doivent être gênés par ce machin ! Moi je me prendrais les pieds dedans.**

**- Parce que tu es maladroite et que tu n'es pas un super héros.**

**- Je trouve ça nul quand même. Tony Stark est quand même bien plus intelligent avec son armure.**

**- Tu aimes Iron Man ?**

**- Oui, il est drôle, beau, intelligent, il combat le mal et il est super riche. C'est mon préféré. **

**- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une armure soit mieux. C'est lourd et les mouvements sont limités. Il est aussi prétentieux, orgueilleux, narcissique, impulsif...**

**- Ok, j'ai pigé. T'es jaloux.**

**- Non, je pense juste que Pepper Potts est une magnifi****que femme, incroyablement intelligente et bien courageuse pour supporter un ego aussi énorme et démesuré que celui de Stark.**

**- Ouais... t'es jaloux et je ne serais pas jalouse de Gwyneth Paltrow alias Pepper Potts.**

**- Bah tu devrais... **

Elle tira la langue et reporta son attention sur le film. Elle finit par s'endormir, la tête sur mes genoux, j'allai la coucher et la border, je l'embrassai sans la réveiller et partis de chez elle le cœur lourd après qu'elle m'ait supplié dans son sommeil de ne pas la laisser toute seule.

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**Des avis ? **

**Biz**

**merci d'avance et à la semaine prochaine**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à vous pour les reviews**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Bella

_Qui est l'espèce d'abruti qui vient sonner à ma porte à 7h30 ?_ Heureusement que je m'étais endormie tôt hier soir, j'avais assez dormi pour arriver à me sortir du lit. J'enfilai mon peignoir et ouvris cette maudite porte. Devant moi, un livreur avec un petit bouquet de fleurs. _Je rêve ? À 7H30 on me livre ce minuscule bouquet ? _

**- Oui ? **

**- Isabella Swan ?**

**- C'est moi.  
**

**- Nous avons deux livraisons pour vous. La première la voici... veuillez signer s'il vous plaît.**

Je signai son papier et pris le bouquet. Je regardai la carte, c'était Jacob... je soupirai et relevai la tête.

**- Vous avez dit deux ?**

**- Oui, d'une autre personne. Signez là... merci. Peut-****on rentrer ?**

**- Euh oui...**

Et là, trois personnes entrèrent avec d'énormes bouquets de différentes sortes de fleurs, de différentes couleurs. Les fleuristes firent un aller-retour pour finir la livraison et je me retrouvai avec 14 bouquets, 15 avec celui de Jacob, j'avais même des ballons gonflés à l'hélium en forme de cœur avec écrit '' Je t'aime '' dessus. J'allai prendre les 14 cartes accompagnant les bouquets. Il y avait une lettre par carte ça donnait ''Je t'aime Bella. E'' et sur la dernière des cartes, un cœur dessiné. C'était super kitsch mais je craquais complètement devant son geste, j'étais émue. Et puis la révélation... _Pourquoi Jacob et Edward m'envoient des fleurs ?_ Je regardai sur le calendrier et je trouvai ma réponse. Nous étions le 14 février, la saint Valentin et j'avais oublié !

_Réfléchis Bella, trouve un truc._ Tout en réfléchissant, je pris mon petit-déjeuner puis allai m'habiller. C'est en cherchant dans mes placards que je trouvai la solution. Je savais quoi faire maintenant pour fêter la saint Valentin. J'avais, il y a longtemps, acheté un costume de soubrette, je m'étais dit qu'à l'occasion ça pourrait servir, l'occasion était là. Je m'habillai normalement, mis le costume dans un sac et pris la route direction le travail. En arrivant, Tanya était là, pourvu qu'elle parte !

**- Bonjour Bella ! **

**- Bonjour Tanya. **

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Très bien et vous ? **

**- Très bien... je suis heureuse, mon adorable mari m'a fait le plus beau cadeau de Saint Valentin possible ! **

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, une semaine dans une Thalasso à Los Angeles avec deux de mes amies ! Nous partons demain, ce matin je rejoins mes copines pour acheter de nouveaux maillots et tout ! **

**- C'est un beau cadeau en effet...**

**- Oh je suis désolée.**

**- Pour ?**

**- Vous êtes célibataire et je...**

**- Ah oui... non, pas de soucis ! Comment ça marche pour moi ? Je fais comme d'habitude ?**

**- Oui mais il y aura moins de travail.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Bon, je vais me préparer, je pars dans une heure.**

**- Bien.**

Sur ce, Edward arriva, Tanya lui fit un grand sourire et alla l'embrasser. Edward très surpris ne fut absolument pas réceptif et me regarda presque paniqué, moi je fis semblant de vomir, vu ses yeux il avait envie de rire. Le baiser fini, Tanya monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et se préparer à sortir. Edward s'avança vers moi souriant et me tendit les lèvres, je le repoussai gentiment.

- **Va te laver les dents, le visage et les lèvres avant ! Je ne passe pas après elle ! **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. **

**- Merci pour toutes ****ces fleurs, je n'en revenais pas ! Elles sont magnifiques.**

**- De rien. Et ce n'est pas tout.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'envoie Tanya loin pendant une semaine alors... Bella, voudrais-tu bien venir avec moi, chez mes parents à Forks ?**

**- Alors elle, elle a le droit à Los Angeles et moi la ville de mon adolescence chez tes parents ?**

**- Nous serons seuls, dans une grande maison, sans voir personne, juste toi et moi... on passera des heures dans le jacuzzi... **

**- Il y a un jacuzzi ?**

**- Oui, une douche immense, une baignoire gigantesque, des lits extra larges...**

**- Ok, mais on ne sort pas, je veux voir personne, les commérages vont vite, je ne veux surtout pas tomber sur mon père.**

**- Juste nous dans la propriété de mes parents.  
**

**- Et ton travail ? **

**- J'ai pris des vacances, j'ai tout prévu. Et nous allons à Los Angeles bientôt pour le mariage de ton amie.**

**- Oui... Faut que je réserve l'avion ! **

**- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?**

**- Non, tu dépenses assez comme ça.**

**- Bella, ça me fait plaisir. **

**- Mais si tu le fais tu vas réserver en première...**

**- Et alors ? **

**- C'est cher ! **

**- Je m'en fiche, j'ai de l'argent, profitons-en et comme je risque de divorcer et tout perdre autant ne pas lui laisser grand-chose ! **

Je ris et il me prit brièvement dans ses bras. J'acceptai pour l'avion et il rajouta l'hôtel. J'avais essayé de protester mais impossible. Nous allâmes ensuite tous les deux travailler, lui le nez dans ses dossiers moi dans les strings de Tanya ! _Bon elle met combien de temps pour se préparer ?_ Ça faisait plus d'une heure là et je voyais mes taches diminuer, si elle ne partait pas bientôt, je n'aurais aucune raison de rester plus longtemps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je finissais de passer la serpillière dans la cuisine pour la deuxième fois elle m'annonça qu'elle partait. _Enfin ! _Je dus contenir mon sourire devant elle et attendis sagement mais impatiemment que sa voiture disparaisse et attendis encore deux minutes histoire de voir si elle ne revenait pas. La voie étant libre, je montai dans la chambre d'Edward, je mis mon costume effroyablement court, j'ajoutai des talons aiguilles, pris mon plumeau et frappai au bureau d'Edward.

**- Ouais ?**

**- C'est pour le ménage ! **

**- Entre.**

J'ouvris alors la porte, pris la pose sur le chambranle et attendis. Il était concentré sur des papiers, notant certaines choses ou passant sa main dans ses cheveux les sourcils froncés. Il finit par me jeter un bref coup d'œil, sûrement pour voir ce que je faisais, il reporta son attention sur les papiers avant de brusquement revenir à moi. Il me regarda la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts puis me détailla lentement.

- **Bella...**

**- Je viens faire le ménage monsieur Cullen. **

**- Je... **

Il se racla la gorge et reprit un visage normal avant de retourner à ses papiers.

**- Je vous en prie ****faites**** mais ne me ****dérangez pas.**

**- Bien. **

- **Ma femme est partie ?**

**- Oui monsieur. J'ignore quand elle rentre.**

**- Pas avant ce soir. Faites votre travail et en silence. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, j'aimais quand nous faisions ça, Edward était très bon dans ces petits jeux. Je fis semblant de nettoyer, je notai qu'il allait falloir le faire pour de vrai un de ces jours. Alors que dans la pièce le calme régnait, je fis tomber un gros livre qui fit un bruit du tonnerre quand il percuta le sol, même moi j'avais sursauté. Edward se leva alors d'un bond, imitant très bien la colère et s'approcha de moi l'air menaçant. _Bon sang qu'il m'excite cet homme ! _

**- J'avais dit en silence Isabella ! Vous êtes trop idiote pour comprendre ce mot ? **

**- Je... pardon, c'est un accident. **

**- Vous m'avez dérangé, déconcentré alors que je travaillais sur quelque chose d'important ! **

**- Je suis vraiment désolée...  
**

**- Ramassez-le ! **

Je me penchai pour ramasser le livre, il se plaça devant moi et en levant le regard, je pus voir qu'il devait se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Je remis le livre à sa place et fis un sourire aguicheur.

**- Vous savez... je peux m'occuper de vous pour me faire pardonner.**

**- C'était bien là mon intention ! **

Je pris alors sa main pour aller vers son fauteuil, je défis lentement sa ceinture et les boutons de son jean.

**- Isabella, plus vite ! Ne traînez pas ! **

**- Oui monsieur.**

Je finis de défaire son jean que j'enlevai en même temps que son caleçon. _C'est qu'il est plus que prêt en plus !_ Je me mis à genoux, je souris et levai les yeux vers lui.

**- Oh monsieur Cullen...**

**- Fais ce que tu as à faire et tais-toi ! **

Je frissonnai sous son ton impératif et pris son sexe en main que je caressai légèrement, il grogna et je resserrai ma prise autour de lui. Je fis des va-et-vient plus ou moins rapides, la pression de ma main sur lui était plus ou moins appuyée, je variais. Ma deuxième main ne resta pas sans rien faire, elle s'activait à caresser ses testicules, j'avais envie de lui dire que j'aimais ses ovaires mais le contexte n'y était pas.

- **J'en veux plus Isabella ! **

_Ok !_ Je léchai alors toute sa longueur, embrassai son gland, le suçotai avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Edward entortilla mes cheveux autour d'une de ses mains et m'imposa un rythme que je m'appliquai à suivre. Son membre buttait à chaque fois au fond de ma gorge et pourtant une partie de lui ne pouvait pas être goûtée par moi, pour ne pas la laisser en reste je le masturbai, ma main toujours sur ses bourses.

Edward jura, des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais dites pendant que je lui offrais cette caresse mais ça me plaisait, j'étais excitée comme pas possible. Il allait venir, il le disait mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là. Avec toute la force que je possédais, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et le forçai à s'asseoir sur le bord de son fauteuil. Surpris il me laissa faire, j'écartai ses jambes, me mis entre elles, droite et à genoux.

Une fois avec Jacob j'avais essayé un truc, ça lui avait vachement plus, je voulais recommencer avec Edward. Je m'approchai au maximum de lui, il me regarda impatient et curieux. Placée comme il fallait, je repris sa verge dans ma main, approchai mon buste de celle-ci et la plaçai dans le creux de mes seins que j'avais auparavant dénudés. Edward lâcha un '' Putain '' quand je serrai ma poitrine autour de lui et que j'entamai une nouvelle fois des va-et-vient.

Bon, avec Jacob ma poitrine, ni petite ni énorme, enveloppait complètement son sexe, mais pas avec Edward. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, il regardait le spectacle avec gourmandise tout en gémissant. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, il me sourit, tendit sa main pour me caresser tendrement la joue avant de placer ses paumes sur mes seins et de lui-même gérer la pression qu'ils exerçaient autour de lui.

Je caressai ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avertisse qu'il allait jouir. Les va-et-vient devinrent alors plus rapides, heureusement que j'avais appris à être endurante pendant le sexe ! Au moment où je sentis qu'il allait exploser, je mis ma tête en arrière et sentis mon amant se déverser sur mon coup et mes seins. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil et je posai ma tête contre sa cuisse.

- **Bonne saint Valentin mon chéri.**

- **Bon sang Bella... où as-tu appris ça ?**

**- Avec Jacob, il avait vu ça dans un porno, il avait voulu qu'on fasse pareil ! Tu as aimé ?**

**- Putain oui ! Viens que je te nettoie... Donc avec Jacob...**

**- Bah oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil, ma poitrine l'enveloppait totalement...**

**- Petit joueur ! **

Je ris et une fois nettoyée de son sperme sur mon buste, j'allai me mettre sur ses genoux, la tête contre sur son épaule.

**- On ne m'avait jamais fait ça.**

**- Tu n'as pas fait grand-chose Edward.**

**- C'est vrai. Merci mon amour. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime fort moi aussi ! Tanya rentre vraiment que ce soir ?**

**- Je pense, en fin d'après-midi en tout cas. Tu viens prendre une douche ?**

**- Oui. Après je vais y aller, on ne**** sait jamais. **

**- Et tu as des valises à préparer ! **

**- C'est vrai. Tu me portes ?**

**- Fainéante ! **

Il se leva en me gardant dans ses bras, il avait un look génial, pas de pantalon ni de caleçon mais un pull et des chaussettes. Je me moquai gentiment de lui. Nous terminâmes de nous déshabiller avant d'aller dans la cabine de douche.

**- Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir fêté la saint Valentin ? **

**- Qui d'autre ?**

**- Jacob ! **

**- Encore lui ? Il est revenu v****ers toi ?**

**- Non, juste des fleurs ce matin, je n'ai aucune nouvelle sinon. **

**- Tu me le dis si tu le revois, qu'il te suit ou un truc du genre.**

**- Promis. Mais il n'est pas méchant, ça ira. Je pense qu'il m'envoie juste le message '' Hey, je suis encore là pour toi ''**

**- Oui bah moi aussi je suis là ! **

**- T'es jaloux ?**

**- Oui ! Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi... tu te souviens quand tu m'as parlé de tes expériences à trois ?**

**- Oui, tu veux le faire ?**

**- Je croyais vouloir, j'aurais aimé, j'allais même t'en parler. Mais j'ai réfléchi, je me suis imaginé la chose. T'imaginer avec un autre type et moi m'a rendu fou. Et avec une fille bah... ça m'énerve aussi et tu serais la seule à capter mon attention. **

**- Oh Edward... Je crois qu'une fille m'énerverait, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te touche et avec un gars, je pense pas qu'il me satisferait comme toi tu le fais. Tu sais quand j'ai fait ça à la fac je n'étais pas amoureuse des garçons avec qui j'ai... expérimenté la chose. Mais maintenant je suis amoureuse et j'ai seulement besoin de toi. **

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas donc ?**

**- Absolument pas, je n'aurais pas accepté de toute façon. Ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut faire des choses super géniales quand même. **

**- Exactement !**

**- Je prends quoi pour nos vacances ? **

**- Des tenues affriolantes, ta boite magique, des vêtements simples et c'est tout. **

**- D'accord. Tu viens me chercher ? **

**- Oui. S****ois prête pour 9h. **

**- Je serais à l'heure. **

**- Tu as intérêt. Bella, je voudrais te parler d'autre chose.**

**- Vas-y.**

**- J'aimerais qu'on... je veux faire l'amour avec toi sans préservatif. Tu prends la pilule non ?**

**- Je la prends oui. Tu es clean ? **

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- J'ai fait un test avant de te rencontrer, c'est bon. **

**- Tu n'as rien fait avec Jacob entre ton test et nous ?**

**- Non ! **

**- Alors tu veux bien ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- Merci ! **

Quelques baisers plus tard nous sortîmes, je me rhabillai correctement et nous retournâmes en bas. Je vérifiai de ne rien avoir oublié avant d'aller dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin. Je pris ensuite la route pour aller à la concession de mon frère.

**- Hey ma petite Bella ! **

**- Je te dérange pas ? **

**- Non ! On déjeune ensemble ?**

**- C'était là mon but, mais tu payes ! **

**- Bien sûr. Alors comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien. Je pars en vacances demain pour une semaine. Donc si vous avez besoin de moi, je ne serais pas là !**

**- Tu vas où ? Avec qui ? Non ****attends**** je sais... je sais pas où mais je sais avec qui ? **

**- Ah oui ? **

**- Ton patron ! Edward, homme marié et j'approuve pas du tout Bella !**

**- Putain, je vais tuer Rose !**

**- Certainement pas, elle n'a rien dit en plus. Je vous ai ****vus**** grosse nouille !**

**- Quand et où ?**

**- Vous sortiez de ton immeuble, vous vous êtes ****embrassés****, il est parti et tu es rentrée. C'était la semaine dernière. Ne ****fais pas de bêtise Bella, ça ne te ressemble pas. C'est quoi ton avenir avec ce type ?**

**- Je l'aime Emmett. Et il va divorcer d'une femme qu'il n'a jamais aimée pour moi quand je lui demanderais de le faire.**

**- On se croirait dans une mauvaise fiction. Ils disent tous ça Bella ! **

**- C'est différent là ! Je te jure qu'il est sincère. **

**- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je t'aurais ****prévenue****. Si par malheur**** ça tourne mal je... enfin tu sais qu'on est là.**

**- Tout ira bien. J'ai rencontré ses parents, ils m'aiment bien tu sais. **

**- Et ses parents son ok avec ça ? **

**- Oui, ils n'aiment pas Tanya. Bon je te raconte tout ! **

Je me lançai alors dans le récit de l'histoire d'Edward. Je crois que je réussis à convaincre mon frère qu'Edward n'était pas un salaud et qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Ça me fit du bien de parler de ça avec lui, je savais que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il respecterait mes choix et je serai toujours sa petite sœur. Nous enchaînâmes ensuite sur la saint Valentin.

**- Tu crois que Rose veut quoi ? Il t'a fait ****quoi comme cadeau ? **

**- 14 énormes bouquets de fleurs toutes différentes. Une carte par bouquet contenant une lettre. Ça formait '' Je t'aime Bella '' et une semaine de vacances. Rose, elle, veut un dîner aux chandelles dans un super resto hors de prix et que tu lui dises à quel point tu l'aimes et qu'elle est belle malgré sa grossesse et un bijou !**

**- Elle te l'a dit ?**

**- Ouais ! **

**- Ok... ça va me coûter un bras cette histoire encore ! **

**- Oh Emmett !**

**- C'est vrai. **

Je ris et il enchaîna une nouvelle fois sur un autre sujet, il essayait de me faire changer de voiture, il disait qu'il fallait que je persuade Edward de m'offrir une nouvelle et luxueuse voiture, sauf que j'aimais ma camionnette, que je détestais les voitures de luxe tout comme Edward. Il râla mais je riais bien. Nous terminâmes notre déjeuner parlant de tout et de rien, je l'aidai à choisir le restaurant où il emmènerait sa femme ce soir, je donnai un coup de main même pour un bijou. Ma mission réussie, nous nous séparâmes, heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec mon frère.

De retour chez moi, je préparai ma valise pour ma semaine de congés à Forks. Je n'y croyais pas, j'allais en vacances là-bas, je n'étais vraiment pas fan de l'endroit, je n'y allais que pour voir mon père, jamais j'aurais pensé que j'irai en vacances dans ce trou paumé. Mais j'étais trop heureuse de savoir que j'allais avoir Edward pour moi toute seule pendant une semaine, ça me faisait oublier mon léger dégoût pour Forks.

* * *

**Et voilà **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bonne semaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à vous pour les review**

**Merci à Lydie**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

POV Edward

9h pile, je sonnai chez Bella. Après un rapide coucou, elle m'ouvrit et je grimpai les escaliers le plus rapidement possible pour enfin retrouver ma Bella. Après avoir frappé à sa porte j'entrai, elle enfilait une veste en me lançant un sourire éblouissant. J'étais heureux de partir avec elle. Une semaine, rien qu'elle et moi, sans se cacher, sans se séparer rien que nous. J'allai l'embrasser.

**- Tu es prête mon amour ?**

**- Oh oui !**

**- Où sont tes affaires ?**

**- Dans ma chambre.**

J'allai prendre son sac et sa valise et retournai dans son salon. Je souris en voyant toutes les fleurs, j'étais fier de moi. Mes yeux tombèrent sur un petit bouquet que je n'avais pas acheté, celui de Jacob. _Pourquoi elle l'avait gardé ?_

**- Chérie, pourquoi tu as gardé les fleurs de Jacob ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Bah...**

**- Bah rien du tout, c'est gentil, elles sont jolies même si ça ne vaut pas les tiennes. Jacob n'a pas les mêmes moyens que toi. De plus c'est un ami que je connais depuis toute petite, rien que pour ça je garde ses fleurs. Jaloux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Dis l'homme qui a une femme et une maîtresse.**

**- Toi seule compte tu le sais. On y va ?**

**- Oui et boude pas, je t'aime.**

Elle m'embrassa et nous descendîmes jusqu'à ma voiture. Les affaires dans le coffre et nous installés, je pris la route, nous en avions pour trois heures environ. Le portable de Bella sonna et elle répondit.

**- Oui ?**

**- …**

**- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu m'en dois une !**

**- …**

**- Je te le ferais savoir quand l'occasion se présentera.**

**- …**

**- Ok. Oui, on vient de prendre la route !**

**- …**

**- Dans un endroit que tu ne trouveras jamais !**

**- …  
**

**- Oui bien sûr. Allez, je te laisse. À ****dans une semaine.**

**- …**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bye.**

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle le fasse par elle-même. Elle me regarda en souriant puis reporta son regard sur la route. Elle n'allait rien faire sans que je lui demande ! _Bon, ne craque pas..._ _Oh et merde._

- **Qui t'en doit une ?**

**- Je savais que tu craquerais ! C'était Emmett, mon frère.**

**- Ah ok.**

Bon, si c'était son frère. J'aurais pu avoir des doutes mais je savais qu'elle était sincère. _Attends un peu..._

**- Emmett ? Et il sait qu'on part ? Ensemble ?**

**- Eh oui ! Il nous a vus ensemble. Il m'en a parlé hier.**

**- Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?**

**- À rien du tout ! Il n'est pas d'accord parce que tu es marié mais il respecte mes choix, même si ça le rend furieux. Tout ira bien. Et s'il te fait du mal, je fous le feu à sa concession !**

**- Ok. Cool alors.**

**- Cool.**

**- Et pourquoi il t'en doit une ?**

**- Je l'ai aidé pour le cadeau de Rose hier. Elle a adoré, elle a même pleuré.**

**- Sainte Bella.**

**- Oui. Ça t'ennuie si je dors un peu ?**

**- Pas du tout. La nuit a été dure ?**

**- Oui, j'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et j'ai pensé à toi. Du coup, j'ai dû faire tomber la pression. Au bout de deux fois, j'allais mieux et j'ai dormi. **

**- Bon sang Bella !**

Elle ricana avant de s'installer le plus confortablement possible et s'assoupit rapidement. Je conduisais vite, toujours au maximum de la vitesse autorisée, parfois un peu plus. Je voulais être chez mes parents le plus vite possible. Je voulais profiter de Bella et du temps que nous avions ensemble au maximum. Nous étions presque arrivés à Forks quand Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Je souris et posai ma main sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer.

**- Tout va bien chérie.**

**- Où sommes-nous ?**

**- On entre dans Forks dans 10 minutes. Ça va ?**

**- Oui, je dormais bien et boum réveille-toi Bella !**

**- Tu te sens reposée quand même ?**

**- Oui ! Tu as conduit vite.**

**- Tu as ****dormi longtemps.**

Elle me sourit avant d'observer les environs, sa main se posa sur ma cuisse alors que la mienne avait retrouvé le volant. Plus nous avancions plus sa main se crispait sur ma jambe et elle s'enfonçait dans le fauteuil.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum... ?**

**- Détends-toi.**

**- Et si quelqu'un me reconnaît ?**

**- Tu penses trop Q.I 130 !**

Nous entrâmes dans la ville et au premier, peut-être le seul, feu de la ville, je m'arrêtai au rouge. Bella poussa un cri avant de se coucher la tête sur mes jambes.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu vois les trois types ?**

**- Il n'y a qu'eux. Tu les connais je suppose.**

**- Ouais, c'est des copains à Jacob et je suis sortie avec deux d'entre eux.**

**- Sortie en couple ou juste un soir ?**

**- Y en a un ça a été mon petit-ami pendant un moment, Paul et je l'ai quitté pour Jared.**

**- Ok... C'est bien, ils sont restés copain ! Je redémarre. Tu peux te relever.**

**- Non, je reste comme ça. On sait jamais.**

**- D'autres amants dans le coin ?**

**- Surtout mon père !**

**- Très bien, reste couchée. On est chez mes parents dans 10 minutes.**

**- Ok. Roule vite.**

**- Pas trop, je ne veux pas me faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse par ton père.**

**- Ouais... c'est vrai.**

Je souris et continuai ma route, la tête de Bella sur mes jambes, pas franchement facile pour conduire. Arrivés chez moi, nous descendîmes de la voiture et j'observai Bella qui découvrait la maison. Une grande villa blanche, dans la forêt, près d'une petite rivière.

**- Tes parents sont propriétaires de cette maison ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Quand... quand j'étais au lycée, on voulait tous habiter ici, ça représentait la réussite. On admirait cette maison et on aurait tout fait pour entrer dedans. Si j'avais su...**

**- Tu vas y vivre pendant une semaine. Viens on entre.**

Je pris sa main et nous fis entrer dans la maison. J'étais bien ici, c'était chaleureux, c'était bourré de souvenirs, de photos, de bibelots, des vieux meubles de famille... bref c'était une maison vivante, avec une âme malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas occupée toute l'année. Je fis visiter à Bella toute la maison puis nous posâmes nos affaires.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum...**

**- Il faut faire des courses. Tu restes là je suppose ?**

**- Oui. Je vais regarder toutes les photos de la maison, je vais explorer !**

**- Ok. Tu veux un truc en particulier ?**

**- Non. F****ais vite.**

**- Promis. À tout à l'heure.**

Je l'embrassai et filai au supermarché de la ville pour nous prendre de quoi manger pour la semaine. Comme Forks était une petite ville, le moindre étranger était sujet à des bavardages. En 1 heure de courses, j'étais devenu le sujet de conversation principal. Je m'en moquais, je pris mes courses et rejoignis Bella à la villa. Elle était au piano et s'arrêta de jouer en me voyant pour m'aider à ranger la nourriture.

**- Alors ? Toutes les vieilles sont intriguées par ta présence ?**

**- Oui, elles ont de quoi parler pour 1 mois. Alors la maison ? Tu as tout bien exploré ?**

**- Oui ! Tu étais trop mignon petit. Alice n'a pas changé, elle a toujours eu la même tête.**

**- Oui, elle a même pas vraiment grandi.**

**- Oh Edward...**

**- Quoi ? Elle fait 1 mètre 20 !**

**- Je lui dirais.**

**- Tu peux. Tu veux manger quoi ce midi ?**

**- Fais chauffer les pizzas.**

**- Ok... voilà. Viens avec moi, on va aller chercher du bois dans le cabanon là-bas.**

**- Du bois ?**

**- Pour chauffer la maison avec la cheminé.**

Elle me suivit et trouva drôle de monter dans la brouette qui nous servait à transporter les bûches. Je me mis à courir en la poussant sous ses rires. Elle m'aida ensuite à remplir la brouette avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. En arrivant, elle s'occupa du repas et moi de la cheminée. J'étais bien, serein et heureux.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu accepterais de l'aide pour un nouveau boulot ?**

**- Tu veux plus de moi chez toi ?**

**- Non pas du tout, au contraire. Mais... un de mes patients est le doyen d'une université, je pourrais lui parler de toi. Je m'occupe de lui depuis 3 ans maintenant.**

**- Tu ferais ça ?**

**- Oui. Je ne te promets rien mais je peux toujours lui parler.**

**- Franchement ça serait trop génial Edward. Merci !**

**- De rien. Par contre je ne le vois que le mois prochain il me semble.**

**- Pas grave, de toute façon l'année universitaire ne va pas tarder à finir, s'il recrute c'est pour la rentrée prochaine. Et ça serait génial tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Non.**

**- Si j'ai un bon boulot fixe, qui paye bien plus ton salaire à toi et bien tu pourras divorcer et on pourra se construire une vie confortable !**

**- Bella... attends avant de faire des plans, rien n'est fait.**

**- Je sais, ****désolée. Tu me rends dingue... je... j'avais jamais vu mon avenir avec un homme.**

**- C'est bon signe ? Tu vas pas prendre peur ?**

**- Non ! J'en ai envie, je suis curieuse de savoir la suite ! Et toi ?**

**- Tu me fais revivre et aimer la vie. Tu me rends heureux Bella.**

**- Je t'aime !**

**- Moi aussi.**

Elle me sourit et termina sa pizza. Durant l'après-midi, nous allâmes nous balader dans la forêt, nous fîmes un bonhomme de neige puis le retour se fit en bataille de boules de neige. Nous étions trempés et essoufflés. J'avais mal aux côtes à force de rire et de courir, Bella avait les joues toutes rouges, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle mais elle continuait de rire.

Arrivés à la maison, nous nous mîmes devant la cheminée pour nous réchauffer et au fur et à mesure nous enlevâmes des couches de vêtements jusqu'à nous retrouver en sous-vêtements. Bella se mit alors dans mes bras, je nous allongeai sur l'immense tapis, toujours devant la cheminée et nous nous endormîmes. C'est mon téléphone qui me réveilla. Je réussis à le prendre sans lâcher Bella ni la réveiller.

**- Allo ?**

**- Edward, c'est maman. Tout va bien ?**

**- Très bien oui et toi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**

**- Bella dort à côté de moi.**

**- Oh pardon. Vous êtes bien arrivés ?**

**- Très bien oui. Merci tout est parfait.**

**- Je suis contente, je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez bien arrivés.**

**- J'aurais dû t'appeler ou... aie ! Envoyer un message.. désolé, je me suis cogné.**

En réalité, Bella qui avait fini par se réveiller s'était relevée pour embrasser mon torse et elle venait de me mordre le téton. J'avais dit '' aïe '' plus par surprise que par douleur, d'ailleurs elle me lança une moue l'air de dire '' tu exagères'' avant de rouler des yeux et de sourire.

**- Edward ? Quand vous rentrerez ça te dirait de venir manger à la maison un soir ou un midi ?**

**- Tout seul ?**

**- Non, avec Tanya idiot !**

**- Avec Tanya ?!**

**- Tu le fais exprès ? Bien sûr que non pas**** avec Tanya ! Avec Bella, ****viens manger avec Bella à la maison.**

**- Ah ok. Oui je le proposerais à Bella. Mais je pense que c'est bon.**

J'aurais pu répondre toute de suite mais Bella était trop occupée à titiller ma virilité pour s'occuper de ma conversation. Elle avait libéré mon membre de mon caleçon et sa petite main allait et venait sur moi. Je frissonnais et essayais de me concentrer sur ce que ma mère disait.

**- Préviens-moi au plus vite, j'inviterais Alice et Jasper aussi.**

**- Alice peut encore se déplacer ?**

**- Elle est enceinte Edward, pas handicapée**** au point de ne plus marcher !**

**- Oui c'est vrai... promis je te le dirais dès que j'en aurai parlé avec ma Bella.**

Bella me regarda et sourit tendrement. Elle me caressa encore plus tendrement et je devins de plus en plus dur. Elle se pencha ensuite vers mon pénis et engloba mon gland de ses lèvres, sa langue tournait autour de ce dernier. Je fermai les yeux pendant que sa bouche se remplissait de ma verge.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui... pardon maman je... pensais à un truc... tu disais ?**

**- Je te disais que c'était entendu et que j'attendais ton appel.**

**- Ok.**

**- À bientôt Edward, embrasse Bella pour moi.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonjour à papa !**

**- Promis. Je t'aime Edward.**

**- Je t'aime maman. À plus tard.**

Je raccrochai, envoyai valser mon portable et observai l'amour de ma vie faisant entrer et sortir mon membre de ses lèvres. Quand nous étions ensemble dans ces moments là, nous avions une règle. Oser dire ce que nous voulions, sans avoir honte. Si l'autre n'est pas d'accord alors il ne réalise pas le désir de l'autre mais à aucun moment nous ne devions forcer la main.

**- Bella... va plus loin ! Prends-moi tout entier ! Et caresse-moi. Va vite et fort !**

Sa main caressa mes testicules, sa bouche m'aspira jusqu'à ce que je cogne le fond de sa gorge, l'obligeant à déglutir autour de moi. Elle accéléra le rythme, me faisant buter au fond de sa bouche à chaque fois. Je grognai de plaisir, elle savait y faire, j'étais proche.

**- Je vais jouir Bella ! Je veux que tu avales tout ce que je te donne !**

Elle continua et finit par racler doucement ses dents autour de moi et sa langue passa sur mon frein, engendrant ma libération. Bella avala tout, comme à chaque fois, elle me nettoya avec sa langue et termina en déposant un chaste baiser sur mon gland.

**- Bella... je t'aime !**

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum...**

**- J'aimerais t'initier à autre chose.**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Si tu es d'accord nous pourrions... essayer... hum... la sodomie ?**

**- Je rêve ****ou tu rougis ?**

**- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour une nymphomane... Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.**

**- Tu ne me perdras pas ! On s'est juré d'être honnête dans nos envies et nos désirs ! Tu as envie qu'on essaye ça ensemble alors on va essayer ! Mais je suis puceau dans ce domaine !**

**- Je vais te dire comment faire, tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué.**

**- Je te fais confiance. Avant, je te propose un bain, un bon repas et ensuite on s'enferme dans ma chambre !**

**- J'aime ce programme ! Je vais cuisiner. Et d****is à ta mère que c'est Ok.**

**- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?**

**- Non, mais tu seras là alors je dis oui.**

**- C'est un repas chez mes parents avec ma sœur et Jasper.**

**- C'est toujours oui.**

Je l'embrassai et enfilai mon jean, Bella prit mon pull et partit dans la cuisine. Je remis du bois dans la cheminée, confirmai à ma mère notre présence pour un repas avec la famille puis coupai mon portable. Je ne voulais plus être dérangé. Pendant que le repas était dans le four, nous prîmes notre bain, nous parlâmes, c'était une fille très intelligente et curieuse, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ma spécialité en chirurgie, nous parlâmes alors du cœur, de son fonctionnement, des différentes anomalies qui existaient, de la façon de le soigner... j'étais heureux qu'elle s'intéresse autant à mon travail, j'étais enfin compris.

La soirée se passa comme prévu, après le délicieux repas qu'elle avait cuisiné, nous montâmes dans la chambre. Nous fîmes l'amour normalement, si je peux dire, puis elle me dépucela dans une autre façon de nous aimer. Je dois avouer que j'aimais beaucoup cette façon, c'était différent mais terriblement bon.

Le séjour passa vite, trop vite ! Nous avions fait tellement de choses ensemble. Pas qu'au lit bien sûr. Non nous étions sortis, nous avions fait de longues balades dans la forêt ou au bord de la mer. Nous avions joué au piano, nous avions même composé un morceau ensemble, nous avions passé des heures penchés sur notre clavier et nos notes, au final c'était incroyable.

Le retour à Seattle fut brutal. J'avais eu du mal à la laisser toute seule à son appartement, je ne voulais plus la quitter, j'étais trop habitué à elle, à l'avoir toute la journée et toutes les nuits près de moi. Je me consolais en me disant qu'un jour, quand elle sera prête à ce que je divorce alors nous ne nous quitterons plus. En arrivant chez moi, je me retrouvai seul, Tanya n'était pas là encore, tant mieux, elle était la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Je montai dans ma chambre et appelai Alice, j'avais besoin de me confier et je sais qu'avec elle je pouvais le faire librement. Ça me fit un bien fou !

* * *

**Voilà**

**A très bientôt**

**Biz**


End file.
